Life with an extra Cullen
by Rated-Elena
Summary: Just a little Cullen story...including an extra Cullen. Fluffy,Lang,and sexual themes.
1. The arrival of the new one

**Sorry my friend deleted my story from . **

Bella POV

Elena and I walked up to the Cullen household with all of our bags. Why you may ask? Charlie went on a police retreat with a bunch of other cops from other parts of the world. The retreat is a one year long so Elena and I are staying with the Cullen's.

Elena is my cousin who lost her parents recently and Charlie was the only family left. I don't mind having her around. She's really fun to have around. She found out about the Cullen's being vampires the moment she saw them at Forks High. It was really interesting how she found out:

_Flashback (1 month ago. Elena's first day at Forks High)_

_I was showing Elena around the high school for a while during lunch. We had about 15 minutes of lunch so we walked into the cafeteria to eat. As usual everyone turned around and stopped what they were doing to see the 'new' girl. We both ignored the stares and kept walking. I led her to the usual Cullen/Swan table and we sat down. _

"_Guys this is my cousin, Elena, she moved in with me a couple of weeks ago and will also be with us when I'm staying with you guys next month so be nice." I said staring directly at Rosalie at the last comment. She just shrugged. Elena did a shy little wave then started to stare at Edward._

"_Elena this is Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and my boyfriend Edward." I introduced gesturing to each one. She continued to stare at Edward for another five minutes. Then Alice burst into a fit of giggles and slight squeals. Everyone looked at her confused. I guess she blocked her mind from Edward because he looked confused too. Elena's jaw then dropped._

"_Oh my god you're old!" she exclaimed. Alice started giggling even more. Everyone else looked at her like she was crazy. _

"_Excuse me?" Edward asked_

"_How old are you?" She asked_

"_17." Edward responded_

"_And how long have you been 17?" she asked again with a smug smile, crossing her arms and leaning back on the chair. Everyone's jaw dropped. We knew we were going to have to tell her soon enough but we never thought she would figure it out on her own._

"_Alright so you know?" Edward asked._

"_Figure that out for yourself Mr. 107 year old virgin vampire." She said even smugger. He growled at her as the bell rang so no one else heard it because it was pretty loud .She immediately got up and went to class leaving us shocked._

"_I like her!" Emmett exclaimed. We couldn't help ourselves so we just laughed._

"_She seems feisty. I like her too." Rosalie said. With another shock from Rosalie we went to class thinking about what just happened._

_End of Flashback_

The cab dropped us at the Cullen household. As soon as the car stopped I rushed out of the cab and ran into the arms of my loving sweet hunk of a man vampire. I kissed him hard on the lips with a burning passion. We pulled away to see Elena carrying all 10 suitcases we brought. She scowled at both of us.

"Thanks for the help." She said in a strained and sarcastic voice. Just then Emmett came running around the corner, saw us then ran over to Elena, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder in one of his massive bear hugs. Emmett loved Elena to death. Not in the romantic way, but they did everything together like the biggest 4 years olds. Pranks, teasing, bets, everything you can think of.

"Who's your favorite vampire?" He asked in his booming voice. She smirked.

"Damon Salvatore. He's a sexy bad boy." She replied giggling. Emmett put her down on the ground and sulked.

"Oh grow up! You know I love you most." She said.

"HEY!" Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle said in unison. Elena groaned.

"Elena and Bella I will show you your room. Elena you will be sharing with Edward and Bella." Esme said while walking up the stairs toward Edward's room. When we entered the room and set our stuff down I noticed a 6 foot tall baby rail along the big window/door leading to the open forest.

"Edward? What's with the huge baby rail?" I asked confused.

"For your purpose love." He said with a dazzling, intoxicating, panty droppi- wait. No. Bad Bella. But anyway his gorgeous smile. Elena snickered. I glared at her. I know I'm clumsy but I'm not going to fall out of a window 3 stories high. I sighed. Oh well, I love him anyway. Elena left to get ready for bed since it was late. Edward and I snuggled on the bed that was there for us. He started humming my lullaby and I fell into a peaceful sleep waiting for the havoc that will occur tomorrow.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Waking Up and New Guys

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

The REAL beginning

_4:30 a.m._

_Elena POV_

I was having a wonderful dream about me dancing around with no pants on with sexy guys who had no shirts on. And they all had 8-packs. God.

All of a sudden I felt my bed shake I jolted up and screamed.

"EARTHQUAKE!" I screamed. My scream also woke Bella up and she started screaming too. We both hated earthquakes. Jasper tried to calm us down and it worked. I found Alice sitting on the end of my bed grinning like a maniac. She had jumped on my bed. And I thought it was an earthquake.

"Stupid pixie." I muttered before falling back into the darkness happily with my sexy half naked guys.

_Edwards POV_

Elena's dreams were very interesting but they needed to stop. She was 13 for crying out loud. An idea popped into my head.

_I'm in. so in.-_Alice

We both quickly told Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper and headed downstairs to get our supplies.

"What are you kids up to?" Esme asked. We all giggled like little school girls.

"Were gonna wake up Bella and Elena." Jasper said with slight enthusiasm. She eyed us suspiciously but waved us off.

We grabbed our supplies and rushed back up the stairs. We dumped ice, cold water, fish guts, and cow shit on both girls. The both screamed in shock from the cold water and ice and disgust from the fish guts and cow shit.

They glared at us then ran out of bed racing each other for the bathroom but Bella being Bella tripped and fell giving Elena the chance to get into the bathroom first.

Since I love my Bella I grabbed Elena by her waist held her in my arms even though she smelt repulsing. She trashed around wanting to get in before Bella but I kept her.

Bella got back on her feet and ran to the bathroom laughing evilly at Elena. Elena went limp in my arms so I think she gave up the fight. I think I she started crying so I gently put her on the ground and eased out of the room slowly.

I heard Rosalie help Elena and she let her use her and Emmett's bathroom while Alice helped Bella with her outfit.

I walked downstairs and sat on the couch next to Esme who was reading another cookbook. All 3 girls thought from upstairs were basically the same.

'_That was really mean. She smelt awful and you held her back. I'm disappointed in you'- _Rosalie

'_Ooooh I know what Bella's gonna wear. Yeah and Edward. Harsh.' –_Alice

'_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you'-_ Elena. No shock there but I did feel bad. Oh well life is tough.

_2 hours later_

Bella POV

I'm changed, I showered, and I'm eating breakfast with Elena.

"Elena? What are we eating?" I asked not knowing but whatever it was it tasted really good.

"Oh! Actually I'm eating a bagel with sausage and cheese and you're eating the same but except sausage you have smoked lion." She smiled innocently.

"What?" I was shocked. A lion? Ew.

"Because you and Edward have this 'So the lion fell in love with the lamb' thing going on and so I thought that his masochistic-ness should be inside of you." She said grinning innocently. That girl is not one part truly innocent.

"I intended for her to be the lion but instead she took the lamb." Edward said while walking into the kitchen. Was he serious? I had an option? I hate him.

"Hate is a very strong word Bella. You should say I dislike you very, very, very, much." Elena said. Had I said that out loud? How embarrassing.

"Sorry Edward I don't hate you but I did kind of want the lion" I said nervously. He shrugged.

"I deserved it anyway." He said. I glared but he smiled his panty drop- STOP. I took a deep breath. Anyway he smiled his crooked smile.

I already lost my appetite. Edward picked me up bridal style and took me to his car for school. Elena trudged behind us.

_Edward POV_

"Yeah thanks I'm good just walking." She said sarcastically. We drove off to school and when we pulled up Elena started bouncing in her seat kind of like Alice.

As soon as I stopped the car, Elena rushed out of the car and ran. I got out to see what was going on and I growled. Bella got out of the car and saw Elena running towards a boy.

When they reached each other, she wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist and lifted her off the ground. He whispered 'I missed you' in her ear; she giggled and said 'I missed you too. I growled more.

"Why are you growling sour puss? It's cute." Rosalie said joining us.

"She's 13 she doesn't know the dangers of boys." I growled. Elena was my little sister and seeing her with a boy set me off.

I shuddered internally. I looked back at them; they were no longer in their embrace but walking into the school building laughing with his arm around her shoulders.

"Alice do you know who that is?" I asked her desperately. "And were does he live, how old he is, and what he's allergic too."

"All I'm telling you is that his name is Stefan." She laughed. "He's good looking too. Don't worry Edward there not dating or anything but very good friends." I let out an unneeded breathe.

The day passed by quickly and we all headed home. During the car ride home Elena was giggling like a school girls who just got everything she wanted for Christmas.

"Elena you have to understand that boys are not the world. You need to have space between people." I started. She just rolled her eyes.

"I'm being serious. You cannot see this boy anymore. I forbid you. If you ever have contact with him again, I will personally ground you Edward style. Meaning you will never leave my sight, no computer, iPod, cell phone, but you can have the TV. I want you to think about this. Just remember that you are like my little sister and I will do anything to protect you." I finished and looked at her through the rear view mirror. Her face had tears streaming down her face and was looking at me shocked and hurt.

When we got to the house, I got out of the car to give her a hug and say it was for the best. I went to her and tried to hug her but she pushed me away and walked right past me.

She walked into the house and was immediately comforted by Rose, Alice, and Esme. The other men were just disappointed in me. I was doing it for the best.

**Ok sorry for the random 'sad' ending but I'll change it next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Review! **


	3. Just change me and Stefan?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

_Elena POV_

I have been ignoring Edward for at least a month now. I know Edward was just making sure I wasn't going to get hurt. I still thought it was unnecessary for him to intrude on my personal life.

Anyway if you're wondering who the guy was: his name is Stefan (I know. Ha ha), he is about 6'2 while I'm at 5'7, he quite muscular, green eyes, great sense of humor, very sweet and caring.

Yes I do kind of like him. Ok fine a lot. I see him every day when he waits for me before school. I giggled at the thought.

Bella turned around in Edward's arms to look at me from across the living room were all of us were sitting watching TV. I was grinning at the thought.

She took one look at me and knew what I was thinking about. She only smiled and rolled her eyes playfully at me. Edward being Edward growled.

"Oh for the love of god Edward!" Rosalie screeched out of no were. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Edward, you need to realize that Elena is 13 going on 14. You wouldn't expect her not to acknowledge boys that seem interested in her! You're just jealous that she could find someone to love earlier than you. You don't need to take your jealously out on her." Rosalie finished. I smiled thankfully at her. She nodded her head at me

Edward sighed in defeat. I smiled.

"Alright fine, Elena I apologize. I know you are capable of knowing what's right and wrong for your age group." He said with his head hanging down in shame. I squealed and jumped up. I ran over to Edward and hugged as tightly as I could. Before he could hug me back I ran off into "my" room. I picked up the phone and called Stefan.

"_Hella?_" I giggled. He always says that.

"_Hey remember me?_

_Of course I do. I thought you forgot about me._

_Hell no you've been on my mind for a while._

_You have been too._

_What are you doing right now?_

_Nothing. You?_

_About to ask you if you want to take a walk with me to the park._

_Oh. Well I was about to say yes._

_Awesome! I'll pick you up in 45 minutes._

_Okay, bye_

_Bye."_

We hung up and I turned around to find Alice, Rosalie and Bella already in my room looking through my closet. I sighed and rolled my eyes at them and let them continue.

"Okay I had a vision that he's also going to take you out to dinner so I'm going to have to restart and he's not picking you up for another 30 minutes so you're good." Alice said.

Alice ended up picking out a dress that was black at the top, then a sash just below my bust, then multi-colored ruffles for the skirt. She also gave me a leather jacket, black flats, a silver and gold leather cuff, and a gold braided necklace. She also curled my hair and straightened my bangs across my face. **(On profile!)**

I looked myself and in the mirror. I felt so pretty. I hugged Alice, Rose, and Bella.

The door bell then rang. I gulped. My first date and I couldn't stop smiling. I could get my first kiss! I walked down the stairs and saw Stefan. He was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, black high top converse, and a gold watch.

He looked up and we locked eyes. I walked over to him and he put his arm around my shoulders. I got a bunch of 'have fun' and 'be safe' and we walked out of the house and to his car. He opened the door for me, I got in, and he closed it for me. We started to drive away from the house.

"So where are we going?" I asked curiously. His smile got wider.

"I was thinking we could go out to dinner then take a walk." He responded with a hopeful voice. I only giggled.

"Sure that sounds great." I said smiling at him. He smiled back. We kept on driving for about 15 more minutes then stopped at La Bella Italia.

He got out of the car then opened the door for me. We walked into the restaurant and were seated in a private booth. He didn't order anything except for a coke which he only sipped while I ordered fettuccine alfredo and a sprite.

While I ate, we talked about ourselves. We learned so much about each other that we could write a book about us.

After I finished, we left and walked around the heart of Port Angeles. Since it was nighttime all the city lights were on it was just so beautiful. I felt his gaze on me and I blushed.

He stopped walking and took my hand in his and brought me closer to him. He put his arms around my waist while I snaked my arms around his neck. We swayed slightly to the street music.

I didn't want to be anyplace else. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I felt that his chest was quite cold.

We stayed like that in silence for about half an hour.

"It's getting late I should get you home. But one thing…" He paused. I nodded for him to continue.

"W-will you be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously. I grinned and nodded.

He smiled in relief and started to lean in. I leaned in too until our lips were about a millimeter apart. He pressed his lips to mine gently but full of passion. I kissed him back with the same amount of passion. He smiled into the kiss and lifted me off my feet.

We pulled away breathless. I smiled widely up at him. We walked hand in hand back to the car. He opened and closed the door for me.

When we arrived back to the Cullen house hold we both got out of the car and walked towards the door.

"Thank you for tonight." I said looking in his piercing green eyes. He smiled at me.

"You're welcome. I'll see you at school on Monday." I nodded and he kissed me once more before walking back to his car. I opened the door and walked in grinning like a maniac. Started singing:

_Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?_

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip from my devil cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me_

_Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now?_

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

By the time I finished singing I was in my/ Edward and Bella's room. Bella was in the room along with Alice and Rosalie. I was still grinning.

"Hey guys what's up?" I said like I didn't know why they were in my room. They rolled their eyes at me.

"Did you guys have fun?" Edward asked coming into the room. I nodded thinking back to my first kiss that happened about 20 minutes ago. He growled.

"You didn't." he hissed at me. I just nodded and grinned wider. He crouched down then sprung at me about to tackle me. Rosalie jumped at him then tackled him in mid-air and landed on top of Edward.

"WHAT THE HELL ROSE?" Edward screamed. He struggled under her trying to get on top but didn't succeed.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" Rose screamed back.

"SHE KISSED THE GUY! TWICE!" He yelled. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie's face went into shock. They turned towards me.

Rosalie threw Edward out the window and walked over to me. Rosalie loves me like I'm her own child and she's very protective of me. She walked over to me with a shocked look on her face. She grabbed me and hugged me as tightly as she could without hurting me.

After she let go, Alice and Bella did the same. I was shocked now. I thought they were going to be mad at me.

"So how was it?" Bella asked. I smiled.

"Um…it was really sweet I guess." I said unsure of what to say.

"He also asked me to be his girlfriend." I paused. They all leaned in to listen better if that was even possible.

"I said yes." They squealed louder than before. I laughed and told them everything else about the date. After that I changed into some white skinny jeans, a light blue long sleeve shirt, and some black uggs.

I walked out of the house and into the forest to look for Edward. He didn't come back after Rosalie threw him out of the window. I laughed internally at that. I

found him about 2 miles from the house sitting under a tree.

"Hey." He said when I approached him. I sat down cross-legged in front of him.

"Why are you so upset that I have a boyfriend?" I asked. His head shot up when I said boyfriend.

_Sorry you weren't there when I told the girls._ I told him from my mind. He sighed.

"It's because you're my little sister. I don't want to see you with boys whose minds are all about us. Yes I know that Stefan is a great guy but I just want you to be careful. Like if you were really my little sister and I started dating Bella wouldn't you want me to be careful?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"If you want me to be so careful why don't you just change me?" I asked him with my eyebrow raised. He went into deep thought.

"Only for your safety. But yes I would do it." He responded.

"Okay do it."I said to him. He leaned in towards my neck.

"Are you sure?"he asked one final time.

"Yes." I said and with that he bit my neck and covered my mouth with his hand to muffle my screams.

**Last one I'm fixing for now. Please review it means a lot!**


	4. Imma Vampire rawwr!

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT IN THE REAL WORLD but in my mind Edward is my slave :P**

**Edward: O.O**

**Me: I also do not own the songs **

Vamprism and Pringles

_Previously…_

_Edward bits my neck while having one hand over my mouth to muffle my screams._

Now…

I scream as loud as I could feeling pain, heat and a bunch of painful things.

"I'm sorry but you wanted me to do this. The pain will wear out in a couple of minutes" Edward assured me.(A/n: yeah I don't want to wait 2 days to turn into a vampire so I made it 2 minutes.)

_2 minutes later_…

Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Bella come running into the woods to see what all the screaming was.(yeah his hand didn't really work so they heard.)

"EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? WHO IS THAT?WHY ARE THEY SCREAMING? DID YOU CHANGE WHOEVER IT IS? EDWARD ANSWER ME!" screeched Rosalie.

"Rose, calm down, I just changed Elena that's all." Said Edward calmly.

"WHAT!" everyone said in unison except for me and Edward.

" I wanted to be a vampire so I asked Edward to do it for me, which as you see he did, and I feel fine" I said.

Bella POV

I ran back into the house and broke down crying.

'_How the hell can he change her and not me? I've been asking and begging him to change me but he won't budge! But it's one simple motion for him to do it to Elena…_

"Bella? You in here?"

"Go away Edward!"

"It's Alice. Not Edward."

"Oh, come in Alice. I'm sorry for my reaction it was very foolish of me." Bella sniffled

"No you had every right to be upset but…I'm actually glad he did." Alice said with an evil smile on her face.

"Why?" Bella said confused

"Because I saw that we all going to be playing a brutal game of Truth or Dare and you gave her an excellent dare!"said Alice excitedly.

"What is the dare!" Bella exclaimed

"Ok you said-

Edward POV

Downstairs in the Kitchen with everyone else…

I burst out laughing from hearing Alice's thoughts and everyone looks at me weird.

'_SAY ANYTHING AND I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF THEN TELL BELLA THE ONLY REASON YOU TOLD HER NO WAS CAUSE YOU HAD NOTHING' _Alice thought angrily to me

I abruptly stopped laughing and looked a bit scared and everyone was still looking at me weird.

"Uh..Edward? What's going on?" asked Jasper suspiciously.

"Nothing." He responded

_The Next Day_

"Anybody up for a game of Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"HELLZ YEAH!" everybody said in unison.

Bella and Alice join everybody else downstairs. Bella shot a deathly glare at me and an evil smirk at Elena. Elena and I both shuddered.

We all gathered in a circle in the living room.

"Ok let's start with Rosalie!" I squealed

"Alright…hmm…Bella truth or dare?" asked Rose

"Dare definitely I'm not a sissy like Edward" Bella said as coldly as she could which was pretty cold actually.

"Ok I dare you to wear dress up as sexy as you can , go over to mikes house ,ask for a cup of sugar ,while Jasper sends you guys waves of lust" Rosalie said with confidence. Although everyone started laughing hysterically except for Bella who gave Rosalie her 13th glare of the day.

"You. Are. Going. To. Regret. This." Bella said coldly which made everyone shudder with fear.

Bella went upstairs and started putting together an outfit. (With Alice's help of course)

Bella descended the stairs and walked into the living room with her head held high and almost strutting and managed to keep herself balanced. Everyone turned to see Bella.

She ended up putting on a beige jacket type thing over a black puffy shirt and mini skirt with black tights and some heels to go with it. Alice straitened Bella's hair and let it hang down over her shoulders and down her back. When Alice was done Bella seemed happy with the way she looked.**(A/N: Outfit is on profile!)**

"Uh Edward? You might want to pick up your jaw from the floor before Esme vacuums it up." Emmett said laughing at me.

Everyone joined with Emmett and I closed my mouth but continued staring at Bella in awe and lust. Bella noticed me staring and smirked and strutted off into the garage shaking her ass along the way.

" Ok Edward, Elena, and Bella in Edward's Volvo, Me and Alice in her Porsche, and Rose and Emmett in Emmett's Jeep. LET'S MOVE PEOPLE!" Jasper exclaimed.

We all got into our assigned cars and drove off to Mike's house. I couldn't take the awkward silence so he turned on the radio. A bunch of sappy songs came on that I couldn't handle so I turned it back off. Elena snickered in the backseat.

Bella's phone rang: _And truth be told I miss you and truth be told I'm lying when you see my face hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell. _Bella smirked and just ignored the call.

A couple of minutes later we arrived at Mike's house. Everyone but Bella sneaks into a bush by Mike's house and Alice has a video camera with her. Bella walks up to the Newton's house and knocks on the door. Mike answers the door and see's Bella in her outfit and just stares at her. Bella smirks at Mike.

"Uh…yeah hi Mike I was just wondering if I could borrow a cup of sugar?" Bella asked feeling the extremely, powerful lust that Jasper is sending towards them. Mike also feeling this grabs Bella by the waist and kisses her with as much passion as he can.

Bella feeling more lust for Mike kisses back and wraps her arms around his neck while Mike picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist while he leads her into his house and he closes the door.

Everyone outside start laughing except for me. I was horrified at the sight and sound of my fiancée making out with someone else. Especially that person being Mike Newton.

I shuddered at the thought. I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice telling me that I should stop the two before things become more permanent if you know what she means. I walked over to the Newton house and knocked on the door.

A disheveled looking Mike answered the door with Bella on his back kissing his neck that also looked disheveled.

"Bella, love please forgive me I know you are upset but I promise that I will make it up to you. I swear on my life!"I pleaded while doing the most adorable puppy dog eyes in history. Bella starts drooling on Mike.

Elena walks over to Bella, takes her off of Mike's back, stand her up straight in front of her, and slaps her. Bella 'wakes up' dazed and confused but slightly still dazzled by me.

Elena POV

"OH MY RENESMEE! WHY DID YOU SLAP ME? WAS THERE A SPECIFIC REASON YOU HAD TO?" Bella screamed at me.

"Look at Mike." I said simply. Bella and Edward turned around to face Mike. Her face changed from rage to disgust in less than 3 seconds.

In fact all of our faces turned into disgust. Mike's head and shoulders were soaked in Bella's drool from when Edward dazzled her. Jasper started cracking up then a couple of seconds later everyone was laughing hysterically on the ground.

"Wait!" I said not laughing anymore.

"Who is Renesmee?." I asked confused.

"Oh…um...if I ever had a kid I would name her Renesmee. You know a clash of Esme and Renee? I thought it would be unique and no one in the world would have that name." Bella replied.

"Well…good luck with that" I replied. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie started jumping up down happily knowing that Bella will try and have a baby.

"Hold on…who is going to be the father? Edward can't reproduce." Bella said upset

"I can't say anything you're just going to have to find out for yourself." I replied back winking at Edward.

"Fine." Bella grumbled.

"JASPER!" I yelled

"WHAT?" he yelled back even though there was no need to.

"I'm hungry!"

"You can't eat you're a vampire remember?"

"I know but oddly I feel hungry like I need food not blood."

"Then I guess we found your power. You can eat human food." Jasper said in a slightly excited voice.

"That's crappy." Edward said teasingly

"Shut up virgin." I snapped back.

"Ouch. What do you want to eat?" Edward asked

" ummm…..oooh! PRINGLES!" I exclaimed.

Everyone looked at me weird

"What? Don't look at me like that! They're the chips that you can STACK! What other chips can do that? NONE! So get me some god damn PRINGLES!" I said.

Alice ran off and came back 20 seconds later with a tin of sour cream and onion Pringles and handed them to me.

"Thank you." I said while opening the tin and eating one.

"Ok everyone let's head back to the house so we can continue with our game." Alice chirped.

Everyone went back to the cars that we came in. Before I went to sit in the back seat Edward stopped me.

"Do you mind driving I want to show Bella how sorry I am for turning you." Edward said with a smirk on his face. I looked at him shocked. He would let me drive his baby? He got mad at me for accidently touching the window.

" Dude….are you high? There's 2 things wrong: one: I'm only 13 and two: you barely let me touch your car." I said shocked.

"It's alright just make sure to be careful" He placed his keys in my hand and noticed I was still stunned in place so he picked me up(walked over to the driver's side of the car opened the door and placed me inside.

"There now start the car and let's get going." Edward said walking to the backseat door. Bella was already inside sitting in the back also. I snapped out of my stunned stage and started the car nervously.

I started to drive toward the Cullen's house. Meanwhile in the backseat Edward and Bella were, well how do I say this? They weren't just making out they were…OH MY GOD! I slammed on the brakes as hard as I could which was pretty hard.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Edward screamed at me.

"UNTIL WE REACH THE HOUSE KEEP IT IN THE PANTS!" I screamed back. Bella started blushing furiously while Edward was buckling his pants back on and putting his shirt back on. Bella just put her shirt back on and straightened out her pants. I turned back around and continued to drive.

'_That's disgusting! It's bad enough that I'm driving but you're trying to devirgitize Bella and yourself?' _I thought angrily at Edward. He just chuckled slightly while I growled at him. Finally we reached the house. I decided to mess with Edward. I took the key out of the ignition and put it in my bra cup thing.

When I stepped out of the car Edward was already by the car door with his hands waiting for his keys but I just ignored him and kept walking into the house.

When I entered everyone else was there looking bored waiting for us I guessed.

"What took you guys so long?" Alice scolded.

"I had to teach Eddie and Bella about appropriate times to have each other." I said disgusted.

Everyone started howling with laughter as soon as Edward and Bella walked into the house.

"What did you tell them?" Emmett asked once he slightly calmed down.

"To keep it in the pants." Everyone except for Edward and Bella started laughing hysterically again.

"ELENA! WHERE ARE MY CAR KEYS?" Edward yelled at me.

Everyone stopped laughing abruptly and looked at Edward and I shocked. Jasper broke the silence.

" You let her touch your keys?"

" No. He had me _drive._" I said while Edward and I continued to glare at each other. Everyone else gasped in complete shock.

" DRIVE? YOU LET A 13 YEAR OLD DRIVE YOUR CAR? I'M NOT EVEN ALLOWED TO TOUCH IT!" Rosalie yelled.

"WHERE ARE MY KEYS!" Edward yelled again. All I did was jump up and down letting the keys rattle from inside my shirt then walked over to Emmett and sat behind him seeing if Edward were to attack me I would have Emmett to help me.

"Try to get the keys I'll charge you with sexual assault." I said teasingly yet seriously at the same time.

"Ok….awkward lets continue with the game. Bella it's your turn." Alice said excitedly.

Bella turned to me.

"Elena. Truth or dare?"

**Sorry if it was too long. I hope you enjoyed. **


	5. Too long of a title to fit

**Sorry that it's a bit later and shorter than last times.**

Previously

"Elena truth or dare?' Bella asked.

_Now._

I had to think hard about this. The evil glint in Bella's eyes gave away that she was plotting something evil against me. But she couldn't have thought of this on her own. ALICE!

She had to be the one that told her what she was going to do.

CRAP! I screamed in my mind.

Edward winced at the volume of my thoughts.

_Sorry but which one do I chose?_ I asked him in my mind. He only growled at me for still having his keys in my shirt.

"Um…dare?" I said nervously. I could see the light in Bella's eyes get much brighter. Damn wrong choice. I heard Edward chuckle darkly but still glaring.

"Good. I dare you to watch Edward and I kiss." She said. I gasped and glared at Bella who seemed to be laughing along with everyone else.

I HATED watching people kiss it was probably worse than watching a Hannah Montana marathon. Wait no…it is. But Bella and Edward? Aw come on! What did ever do to you people? I don't deserve this!

"Yes you do" Edward said. Damn him and his stupid mind reading.

"No, no, no, no, no, no please no!" I begged I did not want to see this. I know you people reading are like 'what's wrong with Bella and Edward kissing?' I'll tell you…

_Flashback_

_2 days ago…_

_I was in my/ Bella and Edwards room writing my story on my awesome laptop that Carlisle and Esme bought for me. Sadly Edward and Bella were on their bed being all cuddly and kissy and stuff. I was about to throw up._

"_Alright.." I heard Edward begin." I know that I have my limits but I think I'm in more control now. So I'm lightening up about my limits. No I will not have sex with you yet. That's for after the wedding."*insert barfing*_

_Bella and Edward started making out almost immediately after he finished his sentence. I cowered back down in to my bed having my computer screen block them. I heard Bella moan. I jumped up getting ready to leave the room and saw them kissing each other hungrily and Edward with no shirt on and Bella's shirt risen up on her body. It was the most horrifying sight I ever saw. _

_Ever since he lightened up his limits she took full advantage of it. Every time they kissed it went further each time.I couldn't stand it one bit. They also knew how disgusted and irritated I get when I see them._

_End of Flashback._

I shuddered at the memory.

"O-okay." I stuttered. I just wanted this to be over and done with.

Edward went over to Bella and started to kiss her. It started to get really intense to the point where I wanted burn myself.

They kept going on for about 10 minutes until I screamed a bloodcurdling scream that made them stop and everyone to look at me.

"YOU NEED TO STOP!" I screamed. Everyone just started laughing.

"Alright." Bella laughed. "Elena it's your turn now."

"Hmmm…..Jasper truth or dare?" I asked in an innocent sweet voice. He gulped. Yeah that's right fear me. Edward started laughing so hard that he fell on to the ground face first.

"I thought that was Bella's job?" Emmett asked teasingly.

"Y-you w-want Jasper t-to f-fear y-you?" He said gasping for the words as he stood up. "You can't even trip me." I stood up walked over to Edward stuck my foot out and pushed him over my foot.

He started to fall down until he grabbed my hand and pulled me down with him. I started to get back up but he just kept me on the ground shaking me to try and get his keys from my shirt. We wrestled on the ground for a while until I said,

"Oh my god Edward look Bella fainted." He immediately got off me to 'save' his Bella but Bella was just sitting on the couch looking amused at us.

I took this opportunity to use my vampire speed and run out of the house and into the forest.

_Edward POV _

THAT LITTLE WITCH!

I saw my Bella safely on the couch with an amused look and knew that she was gone. I picked up her scent and ran full speed to get her and my keys. But mostly my keys.

I was surprised at how fast she seemed to be. I ran into the forest passing by a thick pack of trees. I heard a giggle.

I stopped immediately and looked around and saw nothing but trees. I heard the giggle again. I smelt that the scent lead to one of the trees.

The tree transformed into Speedy Gonzales from that little kid show that Emmett and Elena watch every morning. The little mouse took off toward the house.

I darted after it. The mouse reached the house before I did and went to back to the living room where everyone was still gathered waiting. The mouse climbed into Alice's lap. T

he mouse then turned into a cat. Alice started stroking that cat and it started purring.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked still on shock

"Elena has a power." Alice stated.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered. I thought her power was being able to eat human food and not have to upchuck it. This one is actually pretty cool. But it's no better than mine.

The pretty cute cat jumped of Alice's lap and landed on the floor in front of me. It transformed into….me?

Every detail of me was there it was kind of creepy.

"It should be creepy." Elena said but with my voice. Wait. How did she know?

"I adapted your power." 'I' grinned. With that, Elena transformed back into herself. She was still grinning evilly at me.

She walked back over to the couch think about truths or dare's she could give Jasper.

"Go with the fourth one." I stated.

"Truth." Jasper responded.

_Elena POV_

"Truth." Jasper responded. Perfect. Edward had chosen which one of my questions to ask.

"Where was the worst place you and Alice have had sex?" If Jasper was still human I'm guessing he would have been blushing furiously.

"Um…either in Edward's Volvo or on top on his piano." He responded almost like he was proud. Then he winced. I guess he could feel Edward's anger rising off of him.

"Jasper?" Alice whispered to him, "Run." Without hesitation Jasper jumped off of the couch and ran for the front door.

By the time he reached for the door Edward ran to him at his fastest speed and grabbed Jasper by the neck. He started to struggle against Edward's grip.

Edward was about to snap off Jasper's head until we heard a scream of pain and terror. We realized that the scream came from Bella.

Whose wrist was in Emmett's mouth and blood coming out of her wrist.

**Ooooooh cliffy! I know it was crappier this time but I have some ideas up my sleeve that I think will be good for the story. R&R!**


	6. In My Pants and Boxers or Briefs?

**Alright next chapter. Hopefully its better and I tried to make this one a bit funnier.**

* * *

_Elena POV_

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!" Edward screamed. He wanted to run over to Bella but Alice held him back because she thought he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Oh my God." Edward whispered that no human ear would have heard but we vampires could. Edward looked like he wanted to cry. He didn't though but He started dry sobbing.

Nobody dared to say a word. Until Emmett's booming laughter shook the whole house. That just made Edward furious.

I could tell by the murderous look in his eye that Emmett had less than 5 seconds to live. I ran in front of Emmett just as Edward was about to attack.

I transformed into a vampire proof steel wall. Edward ran straight into me. It didn't hurt thank god.

I transformed back into myself and dragged Edward back to Alice. Emmett was still laughing only harder now.

And Bella? Yeah she's laughing too.

"EMMETT WHAT THE HELL?" Rosalie screamed. Bella rose up her wrist and on it were ketchup packets taped around her wrist. Soon everyone was laughing at the prank played. Even Edward.

Which was quiet shocking.

_The next day_

_Alice POV_

I started squealing quietly but the house still heard it. Bella and Edward were on a date. Again. I just had an amazing vision that would torment the 2 of them. I gathered everyone in the living and told everyone about my vision.

Of course Emmett and Elena loved it the most. I swear those 2 are a match made in hell.

"Got that right." Edward said coming into the house reading my thoughts. I winked at everyone else to tell them to start.

"So… Edward did you have a good time?..." Jasper started

"…In my pants." Rose finished. Edwards face just turned into complete shock along with Bella.

"I had a great time with my Bella. Not in your pants." Edward replied. Bella's face went to even more shock.

"So you didn't have a good time…in Rosalie's pants?" Bella asked with a slight angry tone moving away from Edward crossing her arms.

"What? No. Never." Edward said with a panicked tone.

"So you did have a good time in Rosalie's pants?" Elena asked amused.

"Ok I'm going to say this once. I HAVE NEVER BEEN IN ROSALIE'S PANTS!"Edward screamed

"Are you sure you want to say that?"I asked

"…In Bed." Emmett said trying not to laugh.

"So you're not a virgin then? Why did you lie to me?" Bella said while tears rolled down her cheek.

I looked at Jasper and saw that he was focused on Bella toying with her emotions and making her cry.

"No, no, no, no love I didn't lie to you! I would never do that to you!" Edward said in a soothing voice while trying to hold Bella but she pushed him away.

"…in bed." Jasper said.

Everybody else started laughing hysterically.

Edward hmph-ed and strutted yes strutted out of the room leaving everyone else alone.

_Elena POV_

Emmett and Jasper were playing video games and betting as usual, Alice was shopping online, Rosalie was sitting on the couch reading a fashion magazine, Bella went out to hang out with Angela, Edward was in his room reading a book and Carlisle and Esme were on their 144 anniversary on Isle Esme. I walked up to the third floor where Bella and Edward's/my room.

"Sup Lena." Edward said as I entered the room using the nickname I hated. I glared at him then walked over to my bed and sat down leaning on the wall and brought my laptop onto my lap and the new Harry Potter 7 movies.

Then an advertisement came across me and I couldn't resist.

"You love me right Edward?" I asked innocently

"What do you want?" He replied

"Would you answer a question for me?"

"Sure." He said suspicious.

"Ok, good. Do you think Cedric Diggory deserved to die?"

"Of course. He trying to be brave for no reason then gets himself killed. He knew what was coming but he chose to die. That is suicide my dear." He said formally. I swear to god that my jaw dropped.

"How in the hell do you know so much about Cedric?" I asked still shocked.

"He is very good looking. I also love the Harry Potter series. Did you know that Harry actually-."He was about to keep babbling on about the 7th Harry Potter book but since I haven't read it I didn't want to know.

"STOP!" I screamed.

"Sorry." He apologized.

'_I still have your keys remember that._' I thought with a creepy, shaky voice that you hear in scary movie. He whimpered. I giggled.

I hoped off my bed went to my bathroom and had a shower. After I put on a blue tank top with a black hoodie over and some purple pj bottoms** (what I'm wearing now!)** and went back into my room sat back on my bed with my laptop. Edward and Bella were there but Bella was asleep in Eddie's arms as usual.

"Hey Edward?" I asked

"What?" he replied. I never really ask him questions unless it was something stupid and yes this was.

"Boxers or briefs?" I asked trying not to laugh. Good thing it was dark so he couldn't the smile on my face.

"THONGS ALL THE WAY!" I heard Jasper yell from downstairs. Emmett also agreed with a "HELLZ YEAH!". I rolled my eyes at their stupid-ness. I heard 2 smacks and Emmett and Jasper saying 'ow what the hell?' together.

"Boxers." Edward finally said. I just came up with a brilliant idea. I heard Alice's high pitched laugh also. I guess she saw it.

"I'm in sista!" Alice said in the door way of the room. She grabbed my hand and took off toward her Porsche. We got in and drove to a mall that was just about to close but we had enough time. Since no one was in the mall we used vampire speed and took off to our favorite store: Victoria Secret.

"Surprise, Surprise, Edward." Alice said with a creepy voice as she picked a hot pink thong that said _Kiss it_ on the ass string. We bought it and a couple dozens of other girlish underwear and sped off home. Edward, thank god, went hunting.

I rushed upstairs grabbed a bunch of Edward's pants. We spent 4 hours sowing the thongs onto the outside of Edward's pants. Since we had school tomorrow it would be perfect.

_The Next Day_

_Edward POV_

I felt so empty. My love was getting Barbie-d again by Alice. I looked at the clock. 7:57. Crap. 3 minutes until the bell.

I quickly got dressed not even bothering to look at myself. I took off at vampire speed and arrived at school with a minute to spare.

As I was walking through the halls, thoughts came to my head that surprised me almost.

_Kiss it? I'd kiss Edwards ass any day-_ Jessica

_Like oh my god I love Edwards undies. But I guess mike was right he is gay_- Lauren

_HA! Serves you right Cullen. I'm never wrong. Now Bella will be mine after she learns that Edward is gay. _– Mike

_Do you think Edward knows he is wearing a pink thong that says kiss it on the back? Maybe I should tell since no one else will._ – Angela.

PINK THONG? With that thought Angela came up to me. Thankfully Angela is a nice girl who only has respectful thoughts. That's the reason I don't glare at her. And she has a boyfriend so she's drooling over me.

Of course though she thinks I'm good looking but that doesn't bother me. I mean who doesn't?

"Uh…hi Edward?" Angela said with a shy smile. I smiled back at her warmly.

"Hello Angela. How are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm good. But do you know that you're wearing a pink thong over your pants?" She asked nervously. I looked down and saw it. I was instantly furious. I calmed down enough to thank Angela.

"Thanks Angela. Alice and Emmett must have done this. If you will excuse me now I'm going to go and kill them." I said with cold heartless tone. Angela gasped at how angry I was. I smiled thankfully at her then stomped off.

"ALICE AND EMMETT." I yelled so loud that the windows in the school could have broken. The entire school went quite. I found the 2 in the hall talking and laughing. When they saw me, Alice whispered to Emmett:

"Run." And they took off at human speed with me on their tales. As soon as we were out of human sight we started using vampire speed.

_20 minutes later._

I had Alice and Elena tied up in vampire proof chairs and rope. I set the area around them on fire. Not too close to them because I would never kill but enough to freak them out. I stepped out of the room, closed and locked the door. I walked upstairs and back into the living cackling evilly.

I do enjoy sweet victory.

* * *

**Push the Button and you will get 3 wishes!**


	7. Edward and Elena Day!

Chapter 7

**Woo! Next chapter. Enjoy! And remember children, I don't own twilight or any of the songs. Now I'm sad.**

**P.S this is a dirty chapter random dirty stuff. Just warning you.**

* * *

_The Next Day_

_Elena POV_

After Alice and I escaped, we went hunting with everyone but Edward. I finished hunting early so I went back to the house to find Edward alone singing a song:

"Uh Uh I like it rough, Uh Uh I'll give it tough, Uh Uh I'll make you lust, Uh Uh I'll make you bust. Oh Bella I wish we could take it to the next level but I'm a dangerous, ravenous, sex god." He sighed dramatically. I was in complete shock.

Edwardo was singing Blood on the dance floor by Blood On The Dance Floor. Really? He turned around and saw me leaning against the back door way with a face of shock.

"Oh ." He was nervous. I couldn't help but laugh hysterically. He only tried to laugh but all he could do was giggle nervously.

"You are not a sex god. And never ever sing that song please! For you own sake and my sanity." I begged.

"Fine then. To the window, to the wall, to the sweat drip down my balls, all these bitches crawl, to all skit skit motherfu-" He sang but I stopped him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I screamed. He smirked.

You have something dirtier to sing?" He taunted. I did actually.

_"__I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD!  
I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP!  
I WANNA ROCK YOUR BODY!  
I WANNA TASTE YOUR SWEET ;p  
I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD!  
I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP  
I WANNA AH! AH!  
I WANNA AH! AH!_

Love me or hate but you want to fuck me  
my love is unrestricted  
you know you wanna lick this  
I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had you can mix em all together and I would still be twice as bad...  
I know you want some more

When I text its seckz! sex! sex!  
you start to undress! dress!  
poppin out your chest!  
send you a friends request!  
Now I'm rocking on your top  
and you know I just can't stop stop  
make you drop  
feel you up till I hit the spot  
Cuz I can't take TAKE TAKE  
ALL THIS WAIT! WAIT!  
I'm so impatient  
you got me waitin  
Cut this shit!  
Show your tits!  
Flip it out on my sidekick

like quagmire on family guy  
giggity! giggity! all the time

I finished my song and smirked. He looked shocked. Yeah I know dirty songs.

_1 hour later_

Edward was still shocked walking around the house whispering' oh my god' over and over again. I had enough. I stomped over to him, he started shaking even more, and then I slapped him. Hard. He came back to reality._  
_  
"Ok I'm sorry. We have school in about an hour so go get ready." He ordered me. Wait. Ordered? Oh hell no. I never get ordered.

"Well just get ready." He said. I ran upstairs into the bathroom and took a nice warm shower. I know I'm a vampire but yeah I can feel the hot water on me. After my shower I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a green stripped Mickey Mouse t-shirt, a long gold chain with hearts, multiple gold bracelets, gray suede boots and a gray fedora. Ha. I don't need Alice's help. I let my hair air dry so it had a wispy-ness to it. I also put on some eyeliner, blush, mascara, eye shadow, and some lip gloss. **(On my profile.) **I grabbed my bag and went downstairs were Edward was waiting by the front door taping his foot.

"You done now?" He asked annoyed. I rolled my eyes at him and walked past him. I got inside the Volvo the same time he did and we set off to school.

'_Why don't we mess with the teacher today?'_ I asked him in my mind. He laughed at the ideas running through my head and agreed. Edward and I have the same classes together so we could do things every period. I laughed evilly in my mind and got a weird look from him.

We got to school with a minute to spare. We walked to history and sat down. I shot him my first idea in my mind and heard him chuckle and saw him nod. We waited until we were doing a pop quiz that we do every Tuesday. The class was quiet. Perfect.

"CUT THE BLUE WIRE!" I yelled.

"THERE ALL BLUE!" Edward yelled back. Kids around us started screaming thinking there was really a bomb. Edward and I could not stop laughing. The teacher calmed everyone down, gave Edward and me a dirty look and had us continue our quizzes.

As soon as the bell rang, we ran out the door at human speed. We looked at each other. We both fell to the ground laughing. We had to run to class because we were going to be late. We sat down and I shot him my second idea that I wanted him to do.

'_Do a strip club act but only take off your shoes and socks'_ I grinned. He gave me an 'are you serious look?' I nodded. He sighed in defeat meaning he was going to do it. The teacher started her lesson.  
About 10 minutes into it I took out my iPod and played some random music you hear at strip clubs.

Edward stood up on his desk and started dancing and moving his hips like a stripper. Damn. He can move. I'm taking him to a club on Friday night. He shot me a look, I shrugged.

He bent down and took his shoes off. He started dancing some more then he took off his socks and threw them into the "crowd".

By the end of his half strip tease all the girls fainted, the boys have gone gay for Edward, and the teacher gave everyone an A for the year.

Again Edward and I started laughing hysterically on the ground. The bell rang and we both walked to our next class talking about our next plan. We decided on number four from my list '_make loud animal noises then deny doing them' _.

In math class Edward and I sit on both sides of the classroom so it makes it easier and more fun to do this one. I started when the teacher was explaining the lesson for the day.

"MOOO!" I yelled. The teacher stopped immediately and glared at me.

"Why did you do that?" she asked me.

"It wasn't me." I shrugged. She looked at me suspiciously then continued. It was Edward's turn now.

"MEOW!" he yelled. The teacher stopped immediately again and glared at him.

"Why did you do that?"

"It wasn't me." He responded like he didn't know what was going on. She looked at him suspiciously and continued again.

"OINK!" I yelled. The teacher gave me a 'don't play with me 'look and just continued.

"COCK-A-DOODLE -DOO!" Edward yelled.

"WHO IS DOING THAT?" the teacher yelled. I take it she had enough but still didn't know who the second person was.

"Mike Newton." Edward and I said in unison. The teacher gave Mike detention and he sulked the rest of class. I mentally high fived Edward and he chuckled.

We got out of class and went to lunch. No other Cullen's were there so it was Edward and I sitting at our table. We were discussing new ideas that we could use for teachers. I had a sudden urge to get up and dance and sing.

_Edward POV_

The door suddenly burst open to find a smirking Bella.

"ITS BRITNEY…BITCH!"She screamed throughout the whole cafeteria. The whole cafeteria went quiet. She walked over to Elena in the outfit Britney wears in the Me Against The Music video. Elena took off her outfit to reveal the outfit that Madonna wears in the same video. They were now face to face.

Me against the music started playing and the cafeteria turned into the set wear it takes place.(**A/N I'm going to do the glee version cause I like it better than the original. Yes I'm a gleek. Bella is Brittany and I'm Santana.)**

Both: All my people in the crowd  
Grab a partner take it down!

Bella: It's me against the music  
Elena: Uh uh  
Bella: It's just me  
Elena: And me  
Bella: Yeah  
Elena: C'mon  
Elena: Hey Britney?  
Bella: Are you ready?  
Elena: Uh uh, are you?

Bella: No one cares  
It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist  
To hell with stares  
The sweat is drippin' all over my face  
No one's there

I'm the only one dancin' up in this place  
Tonight I'm here  
Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass  
I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin' to hit it, you could die  
In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey

Both: All my people on the floor  
Let me see you dance  
Let me see ya  
All my people wantin' more  
Let me see you dance  
I wanna see ya  
All my people round and round  
Let me see you dance  
Let me see ya  
All my people in the crowd  
Let me see you dance  
I wanna see ya  
Get on the floor, baby lose control  
Just work your body and let it go  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
Hey Britney  
We can dance all night long

Elena: Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control  
Come over here I got somethin' to show ya  
Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got  
**(We start dancing together with a cane)**

Both: All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down  
Get on the floor, baby lose control  
Just work your body and let it go  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
Hey Britney  
We can dance all night long

Both: All my people on the floor, let me see you dance  
All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance  
All my people round and round, party all night long  
C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down

The song ended and they ended were they began (their position face to face). Everyone burst into applause and Bella and Elena strutted out of the cafeteria without tripping. This was too good to be true. Elena came back and sat down infront of me.

"Edward?" she said. "EDWARD! STOP DAYDREAMING!" I snapped back to reality. I opened my eyes and saw Elena looking at me with a 'what the hell' look. I sighed it never happened.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well I felt like singing a Britney Spears song but you tackled me saying NO! Then you blanked like you were daydreaming and it was a good day dream too.

_Alice's POV_

I could not stop laughing. Edward and his little fantasies. Woo! My day is perfect now.

* * *

**Alright that's it for this one. Sorry that it's kind of all over the place. Random ideas came into my head and I wanted them in the story. **

** By the way I wanted to make something clear. EDWARD AND I ARE NOT GOING TO BE A COUPLE IN THIS. It's always going to be him and Bella. To me in the story, Edward is like a big annoying brother and to him I'm his random little sister. Yes there will be times were it might seem like I'm flirting or were too close but were not like I'm close with my brother not romantically. It's going to be a love/ hate relationship. Saying that please review! It won't hurt anybody. Hugs!**


	8. Baby your back!

**I got 1 review! And thanks to jadedghost22 my story will now no longer be taken off! Yay!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Edward? Can I own twilight?**

**Edward: No but you can own Stefan**

**Me: WOO!**

* * *

Reunited and Secrets

_Elena POV_

Edward and I were walking around the mall. It was about 4 p.m now. Some girl who was very pretty walked by us. Edward watched her walk by then sang:

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a playa like (ohhhh)  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, hit it from the front,  
then I hit it from the back.  
Know you like it like that.  
then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor  
then we chill for a second, then were back at it for more  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a playa like (ohhhh)  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I._

I watched him in shock. I smacked him on the back of the head.

"What the hell?" I said to him. He just shrugged, then tensed, and growled.

_What's wrong?_ I asked him in my mind. He nudged his head forward. I followed his gaze and landed on Stefan. OH MY GOD STEFAN! I was so happy to see him. I haven't seen him since I've been changed which was about 5 months ago. We never broke up though. We still kept in contact on the phone.

There was something different about him though. His eyes. They were topaz like mine. No more beautiful green eyes. Wait. It all came to me. Our date, he didn't order anything except a coke which he sipped with a disgusted look on his face.

He always wore layers even when it was hot outside. He never came to school when it was sunny. When the Cullen's didn't come to school neither did he.

But his eyes. Contacts. I internally face palmed myself, it was an instant connection when we met. I was his singer.

_Edward. Please just let me talk to him. _He nodded not moving. _Alone._ I added in my mind with a firm voice. He sighed and started to walk away.

We both started to walk towards each other increasing speed with each step. Finally I ran towards him into his arms. He felt warm. Not human warm or werewolf warm but just the right temperature. He had to be a vampire. He locked his arms around my now smaller waist. I buried my face into his hard chest. He kissed my hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him while my voice was still muffled by his chest.

"I don't know. I was waiting for the right time. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked back.

"Same reason as you. I missed you though. Not being in your arms and not seeing you at school." I whined pulling my face away from his chest looking in his topaz eyes.

He leaned down and kissed me. Not a kiss like the one on our first date but a real one. Since we were both vampires, we didn't have to be careful. We had to pull away though because people would have thought it was odd to kiss without pulling apart to breathe. We pulled apart at the same time.

I couldn't stop smiling and neither could he. I wiggled out of his arms and took his hand and started walking out of the mall.

"So do you have a power?" He asked me. I looked around and saw nobody so I shifted into Stefan. He jumped back seeing his self in front of himself. I shifted back into myself and took his hand again, and started walking.

"What about you?" I asked slightly interested.

"I have the power to control the 4 main elements." **(Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire) **He created a ball of fire in his hand then threw it at a tree. Then he faced his palm to the burning tree and water came out of his hand putting out the fire.

"That's hot" I said jokingly but serious at the same time. He chuckled.

"Do you live with a coven?" I asked. He frowned.

"No I'm by myself in the forest." He said with sadness in his voice. An idea popped into my head.

"Why don't you stay with me? And the Cullen's. Were all vampires except for Bella whose Edward's singer but he won't change her unless she marries him which the wedding is going to be in 2 months." I said with excitement. He smiled.

"I would love that." He said. I grinned. He picked me up bridal style and started walking.

"Which way to your home?" he said.

"Our home now but keep taking this road until the dead ends then turn right then we'll be there." I instructed him. He started running at vampire speed. We made it back to the house in about 5 minutes. He put me back down on my feet and took my hand in his. I entwined fingers with him. I opened the front door.

"Hey Emmett." I said walking past him while he was playing video games.

"YO ELENA'S HOME PEOPLE AND SHE'S DISTRACTING ME FROM MY GAME!" he yelled then sniffed, "SHE HAS COMPANY!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm in the kitchen dear." I heard Esme's motherly voice call from the kitchen. We both took a deep breath. I walked into the kitchen first and she saw me then Stefan entered too with us still holding hands. She grinned. She walked up to Stefan and gave him a hug.

"Welcome to our home. Alice has already filled up your closet with new clothes and essentials that you need. You will be in Elena's room also." She said with the warmest voice that I ever heard. It made my heart melt into wet, slimy, goo. EW wet, slimy, goo. FLASHBACK TIME!

_2 months ago_

_Emmett was trying to see if a vampire could cough. Not a fake one but a real cough that humans do. After trying all night he finally coughed. But he coughed UP this silvery, wet, slimy, goo all over Bella. She screamed in disgust. We found out later that it was venom. But it was mixed with the animal blood in his body so it didn't burn or change her. I lost 600 bucks that day for saying that nothing would happen._

_End of Flashback._

3 hours later

Stefan was now officially living here. He got along with everyone but Edward. But that's on Edward. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Me, Rosalie, and Stefan were all in the living room watching random music videos on MTV. A song came on that Stefan started singing in my ear perfectly.

"_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side." _He sang sweetly to me. I giggled.

"Cheesy. Everytime we touch by Cascada, nice choice." I said and took the opportunity to steal a kiss from him. The boys growled and girls squealed.

"WILL YOU MIND YOUR BUISNESS?" I yelled.

"No." They responded in unison. I growled at them. Alice stared into space then squealed.

"Okay great vision! Now that we all are no longer single, we should sing duets with our partners!" She squealed.

"Not a bad idea pixie." Emmett said.

"Alright so go into your rooms figure out a song and meet down here in 30 minutes." She said running off with Jasper.

Stefan and I just stayed downstairs while we thought threw song choices. We both agreed on one.

30 Minutes later

We were all downstairs in the living room. Edward and Bella were first.

**Edward:**_Do you remember the nights  
We'd stay up just laughing  
Smiling for hours  
At anything  
Remember the nights  
We drove around crazy in love  
When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream _

**Bella:**_Do you remember the nights  
We made our way dreaming  
Hoping of being  
Someone big  
We were so young then  
We were too crazy  
In love _

**Edward and Bella:**_When the lights go out  
__**We'll**__ be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream  
Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa _

**Both:**_ When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be _

_When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream_

Everyone applauded and 'awww'd. Emmett and Rosalie's turn

**Emmett: **_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Good girls go bad)  
I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control  
She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad _

**Rosalie:**_ I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control _

**Emmett: **_She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad_

**Rosalie: **_I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist_

**Emmett:**_ I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad _

**Emmett:**_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

**Rosalie:**_ And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance_

**Emmett:**_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

**Rosalie:**_ And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance _

**Both:**_ I make them good girls go bad  
(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad_

**Rosalie:**_ I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist_

**Emmett:**_ I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go_

There was no shock that they would do a song like that. But we applauded them anyway. Stefan and I's turn.

**Stefan**_**: **__Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

**Me: **_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

**Both: **_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh  
They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
_  
**Stefan: **_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
_  
**Me:** _Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now  
_  
**Both: **_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_

"AWWWW!" the girls squealed when Stefan kissed me at the end of the song. Alice and Jasper's turn.

**Alice**:  
_Take my hand, Take a breath  
Pull me close, and take one step  
Keep your eyes, Locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide  
Troy:  
Wont you promise me?_

**Alice**:  
_Now won't you promise me that you'll never forget?_

**Jasper**:  
_Well keep dancing,  
_**Alice**:  
_to keep dancing  
_**Jasper**:  
_where ever we go next_

**Alice and Jasper**:  
_Its like catching lightning and the chances of finding someone like you  
Its one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?  
_  
**Jasper**:  
_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn, will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you, through it all  
And you can't keep us apart  
_**Alice**:  
even a thousand miles, can't keep us part

**Jasper and Alice:**  
_Cause my heart is where ever you are  
_  
**Alice and Jasper**:  
_Its like catching lightning and the chances of finding someone like you  
Its one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?  
_  
**Alice**:  
_Ohhhh, no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
We know I believe, that we were meant to be  
Yeah!  
_  
**Alice and Jasper**:  
_Its like catching lightning and the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
Its one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?  
_  
**Jasper and Alice**:  
_Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?_

Everyone applauded them for being so cute and mushy. Since it was getting late, Stefan and I went up to bed. We both changed into some PJ's and laid down in bed with me laying on his chest and his arms around me. We were going to stay there all night like we were sleeping.

"I love you Elena." He said. I grinned. He loves me! I looked up at him into his eyes and saw that he meant every single word. I kissed him passionately.

"I love you too." I said against his lips. He started singing the song we sang today. I felt completely at ease.

* * *

**Ok I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry if it was too long. I had to stop here or else it would have been 10 pages long. I'll try and make them shorter. Review!**


	9. I'm in a club dancing and drunk!

**Sorry if this one is bad. I was just writing from whatever came to my head. Check out my profile. I put some new pics up and I just love creating looks and using them in my story. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the songs but I do own Stefan. Hehe.**

* * *

_9 years later._

_Elena POV_

Nine years have passed by so fast. Charlie came back, Bella and Edward got married, Bella had Nessie, and Bella is a vampire. Guess what? When you're a vampire and you're turned before your 17 you still age and grow until you look seventeen.

So that means both Stefan and I look 17 even though I am 22 and he is 23. Nothing could be more perfect. I wish I could get rid of my 2 annoying brothers. Edward and Emmett are THE WORST they embarrass me every chance they get. Oh well. We can't choose our family.

Tonight everybody, except Esme and Carlisle because they don't want any part in our crazy activities, are going to a club. Even Nessie and Jacob. Nessie already looks 17 and she and Jacob are already together. We 5 girls were getting ready to go.

Rosalie was wearing a black tank top, white skinny jeans, strappy black heels and a silver snake bracelet.

Bella was wearing a blue dress thing but it had a black tank top thing under it, blue peep toe heels, and black stone bracelets.

I was wearing a black and pink corset type dress with boots that go up to your thigh and 3 gold bracelets.

Nessie was also wearing a black and pink corset type dress but with black platform peep toe heels and a black beaded bracelet.

Alice was wearing an all black tutu dress with black snakeskin ankle boots and a black bracelet.

We all of course looked gorgeous but our men were looking fiiiiiiinne. DAMN!

"Elena!" Edward screamed at me. I rolled my eyes. _Suck it_ I told him in my mind. He growled from downstairs. Everyone else groaned. They knew Edward and I were going to fight now. We always did. And I won each one. Since I was already dressed I stomped downstairs.

"What the hell is your problem this time?" I asked. I was in his face now with my arms crossed and his were too.

"You're still too young to be thinking that way."He said his voice rising.

"Are you serious? I'm 22 for god sake. You need to realize that I am a woman and you are not my father. Get that in your voice filled head of yours." I yelled. He growled. He crouched ready to spring but I was quicker. I lunged at him and tackled him on to the ground. He fought on the ground for a while until both Bella and Stefan came. Bella sighed and Stefan shook his head. We both ignored them and kept on fighting.

"STOP IT!" they yelled in unison. We stopped immediately but were still tangled in some weird shape.

"Eddie weddie just got told!" Emmett said. I laughed. Edward growled then un-tangled us then got on top of me trying to pin me down. He failed I flipped us over and pinned him. He growled then we just started wrestling on the floor.

Stefan sighed came over to us grabbed my waist and lifted me off of Edward. I was squirming trying to get out of his warm calming embrace wanting to get back at Edward. He set me on the ground but kept me close to him and turned me around in his arms.

I looked into his warm liquid topaz eyes. I instantly calmed down. He hugged me not saying a word. Edward poked my side.

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed at him. I quickly transformed into Jane Volturi. He looked at me scared. I smiled.

"Pain." I said. He dropped to the ground screaming in agony. I only did that for about 5 seconds. I stopped then transformed back into myself.

"What you gonna do Edward? Go to Italy?" I taunted him. He looked at me with narrowed eyes. I was stalking around him like a shark with a smug smile. I pushed him even more by thinking about how good Stefan was in bed, his body. Damn that body. I licked my lips. He growled and snarled loudly. Nessie came running down the stairs and stopped in between us.

"Dad, you need to realize that Auntie Elena is old enough to think about her man. You don't growl or do anything when I think of Jacob." She grabbed both of our hands and showed us her and Jacob together. Doing things. Naughty things. Edward was laughing.

'_Oh yeah let your daughter show you her first time with Jacob while you attack me when I think of Stefan.' _I yelled at him in my mind.

He sighed and walked away. I heard him get into his Volvo and just sit there waiting for us I guess. 15 minutes later I was in Alice's Porsche with Rosalie, Bella, Nessie, and Alice of course

We pulled up to the club and saw the guys standing outside leaning on the wall. Girls were trying to talk to them but they just stayed still. We walked up to our mates took their hands and walked inside. I was in awe. It was florescent blue with curved lined going along the floor and ceiling. We walked to a booth and sat down.

The song Encore by Jason DeRulo was playing. Stefan and I made that our song about 6 years ago. We got up and went to the dance floor. It was a slow song so he wrapped his arms around waist and mine around his neck. We swayed to the music.

I laid my head down on his chest. He started singing the song gently in my ear.

"_You're so amazing remember the time  
Just thinking about ya gives me butterflies  
So open the curtains and let me inside for more  
You can save the bell cuz I want you now  
Baby hit me with an encore  
I want some more, I want some more  
I want some more, so hit me with an encore  
I want some more, I want some more  
I want some more, so hit me with an encore _

_An encore (ohh)  
An encore (ohh) _

_Would ya like girl for me to touch you I can come and press rewind  
Take it right back up on your back chase your body every night  
Should I lay you down should we do this now  
Tell me or just give me a sign  
Are you in or out cuz there aint no doubt  
Make this night the night of your life_

_You're so amazing remember the time  
Just thinking about ya gives me butterflies  
So open the curtains and let me inside for more  
You can save the bell cuz I want you now  
Baby hit me with an encore  
I want some more, I want some more  
I want some more, baby hit me with an encore  
I want some more, I want some more  
I want some more, baby hit me with an encore _

_An encore (ohh)  
An encore (ohh)  
An encore (ohh) _

_Ohhhhh baby hit me with an encore  
Ohhh so just save the bell cuz I want you now  
Baby hit me with an encore _

_You're so amazing remember the time  
Just thinking about ya gives me butterflies  
So open the curtains and let me inside for more  
You can save the bell cuz I want you now  
Baby hit me with an encore  
I want some more, I want some more  
I want some more, baby hit me with an encore  
I want some more, I want some more  
I want some more, baby hit me with an encore _

_An encore (ohhhh)  
An encore (ohhhh)  
An encore (ohhhh)"_

I looked up at him with tears that would never spill over. I slowly but sensually brought my lips to his. We made out in that position for a while until my song came on. I had to break away and start dancing. Bella, Rose, Alice, and Nessie all came to the dance floor and danced along with me. We were all moving our hips along to the beat until we started singing. Screaming actually.

"_When i walk in the club  
All eyes on me  
I'm with the party rock crew  
All drinks are free (all drinks are free)  
We like Ciroc  
We love Patron  
We came to party rock  
Everybody its on! _

_Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
Everybody  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
Everybody _

_(yeah)  
Let me see you do it _

_The ladies love us  
When we bring shots  
They need an excuse  
To suck our cocks (suck my cock)  
We came to get krunk  
How bout' you  
Bottoms up  
Let's go round two! _

_Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
Everybody  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
Everybody _

_If you aint gettin' drunk get the fuck out the club  
If you aint takin' shots get the fuck out the club  
If you aint come to party get the fuck out the club  
Now where my alcoholics let me see your hands up  
(what you drinking on)  
Yeah  
Jager-Bombs  
Lemon Drops  
Buttery Nipples  
Jello Shots  
Kamakazis  
Three Wise Men  
Fuck all that shit  
Give me some gin! _

_Shots!  
Patrons on the rocks  
And I'm ready for some shots  
The women come around  
Every time I'm pouring shots  
Their panties hit the ground every time i give 'em shots  
So cups in the air everybody lets take shots'_

We all laughed and headed back to our booth.

"Let's play I have never with shots of tequila." Alice said jumping up and down. Nessie and I looked at her like she had 3 heads.

"We are vampires if you've forgotten." Nessie said in a 'duh' tone. Everyone laughed except for me and Nessie.

"Don't worry Ness we can drink. It's the only thing we can digest except for blood." Rosalie said. We both looked at eachother and shrugged. We sat around the table, ordered about 150 shots to put in the middle of the table.

"I'll go first. I have never taken a male strip class to impress their girl." Emmett said. Edward took a shot, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, and Stefan took a shot. Daaaammmmmnnn. We girls laughed.

"My turn. I have never done a strip tease to get what I wanted." Edward said looking at me. I sighed and took a shot. Nobody else did. I giggled nervously.

"Story please." Bella said.

"I was at the mall and I saw a dress that was gorgeous and I wanted it. So I went up to the counter to pay for it but he said it was $50000. I didn't have that much at the time so I tried to dazzle him but it wore off so I did a strip tease only taking off my jacket. Gave him $ 50 and left." I recalled innocently.

_Bella POV_

Damn this. She still isn't one part innocent. Stefan grabbed her face in his hand and turned her face towards his.

"Never ever do a strip tease for anyone but me." He said very seriously. She nodded. He kissed her quickly and let go of her face. "My turn. I have never done a strip tease for a class, while their little sister is watching." Elena said directly to Edward.

'_Payback is a bitch'_ I told him. He growled quietly then took a shot. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Tell the story Edward." I said smugly.

"It was history class and that day Elena and I were messing with our teachers, so she dared me to stand up on the desk doing a strip tease only taking off my shoes and socks. All the boys went gay, girls fainted, and the teacher gave everyone an A for the year." Edward said like it was nothing. Everyone started cracking up.

"Ok. I have never jumped from a roof into a pool." Edward said. Everyone took a shot.

"I have never thought of someone else's man in a wrong way." Nessie said. Rosalie, Elena, And I took a shot.

"I've thought about Jasper." I said. "I thought about Jasper." Rosalie said. "I thought about Edward. Moving on." Elena said.

"I have never been so obsessed with someone that I stalked them." Alice said. Edward took a shot and Stefan took one too. We knew the stories behind them. Jacobs turn. "I have never kissed a guy." He said with curiosity. Of course all the girls took shot but so did Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

"It was Spin the Bottle at a party let's leave it at that." Edward stated.

"I have never kissed a girl." Stefan said. Everybody took a shot except for Nessie and Elena.

"Spin the bottle." Rosalie said.

"We are so playing spin the bottle one day." Emmett murmured to Jasper and he nodded. Both Alice and Rosalie slapped the backs of their heads.

We stayed at the club for a couple for hours until everyone but Nessie and I was drunk.

"Hey, hey, hey Stefan, did you know your sooooo good in bed?" Elena said drunkenly and slurring her words.

"I may not be Fred Flintstone but I can make your bed rock." He said. Elena giggled like a little school girl then threw herself on him. He put her on his lap and kissed her. She giggled. They were so cute.

"Come on Ness let's get the drunks home." I said to my daughter. She laughed and started to get people out of the club and into the car. We put everyone in the back seats. I drove and Nessie got shotgun. You could hear everyone one moaning in annoyance. Why? There drunk so leave them alone Bella.

We reached home in about 20 minutes. Nessie and I both unloaded the drunks and put them on the floor in the living room. Alice and Jasper found each other and got on with 'it' immediately on the floor. Nasty. Then Emmett and Rosalie. Ok nastier. Elena and Stefan. Oh God. Jacob grabbed Nessie and threw her on to the ground and got on top of her. You know what happens.

"Belllllllllaaaa" Edward whispered softly into my ear. It felt good. I grabbed him and threw him on the ground and took him right on the floor. The whole night we were all trying to out-do our siblings .

_The Next day._

_Carlisle POV_

Coming home from the night shift. With my darling Esme and thinking about how much trouble my children have now caused. I walked into the living room to see all of my children on the floor naked having sex with their partners. The stopped immediately and looked at us. Esme and I looked at each other. We shrugged and I took her on the floor with everyone else. We spent the next day on the floor. Pure Bliss.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Review!**


	10. A Normal Sunny Day

**Chapter 10**

**Sorry about the crappy chapters. I'll try and make them more interesting soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT*sniffles* OR ANY SONGS*sniffles* BUT I DO OWN STEFAN*woop woop***

* * *

_A normal sunny day._

_Elena POV_

It was a sunny day in Forks. All of us Cullen's were doing our own things. I'm angry because Stefan didn't join my personal dance party in my room. We have a dance party every time it's sunny to the same song but not today now I'm angry. Oh. I should introduce myself…hello my name is Elena Cullen. "WHO THE HELL CARES!" Edward screamed. I ran downstairs and tackled him.

"Elena…" Stefan said firmly. I growled at him. I got off of Edward and tackled Stefan. Before I could even wrap my arms around him he flipped us over so he was on top of me.

I kept on trying to flip us over but he kept me pinned to the floor. He leaned down and rested his forehead on mine. I inhaled his intoxicating scent, smiled, and relaxed.

"All better?" He whispered. "Mm hmmm." I replied. He chuckled then placed a small kiss on the tip of my nose. I groaned meaning I wanted more. He smiled then placed his lips gently on mine. He started to pull away but I freed my hands, grabbed his neck and pulled him to me. We moved our lips in a rhythm together until Edward came and kicked Stefan off of me.

"HEY!" I screamed. "WHAT?" he screamed back. "We were in the middle of something." I said while getting up off the floor and putting my hands on my hips, glaring at Edward.

"Yeah." He snorted, "On the living room floor. At least get a room. Please." Edward begged.

"Why should I listen to you? You and Bella take each other everywhere. I'm surprised you were a virgin for about 110 years. You must be great in bed considering you and Bella go at it every 12 hours." I winked at him. Stefan looked at me horrified with a pinch of jealousy. I laughed at his expression and kissed him on the cheek reassuringly. Edward looked at his watch and smiled.

"That reminds me…BELLLLAAAA IT'S FOUR THIRTY!" He ran out of the house and kept running towards his and Bella's cottage. I shuddered. Stefan was standing up grumbling to himself about god knows what. I went up behind him, wrapped my arms around his chest and kissed his neck.

"We can still have our dance party…If you want…I'll be upstairs." I whispered seductively in his ear. He shivered in pleasure. I smiled and ran up stairs to get dressed for our 'dance party.'

Alice already had a little something laid out on the bed for me to change into. I smiled and rolled my eyes. That's Alice for you. I went into the bathroom and changed into the lace bustier and red boy shorts.

I took my hair out of my ponytail and let hang down my shoulders in its natural waves. I came out of the bathroom to find Stefan with his back turned to me turning on the stereo wearing nothing but basket ball shorts. I licked my lips.

I walked towards the door, closed it and locked it. Stefan turned around and walked slowly towards me like a turtle but sexier. He pinned me up against the door.

"Are you ready?" he purred in my ear. I nodded. He walked back to the stereo and turned it on to our dance party song. I immediately started dancing like a little kid hyper on sugar. I started screaming the words too.

"_Hopped up like Dennis Hopper on speed  
I'm gonna smoke your ass like cheech and chong smokes weed  
My cum's so chunky it's like an Oreo McFlurry  
I'm gonna fuck your face til your eyes get blurry _

_Fuck the poker, I'll be poking you right up, Now you're choking  
Bitches love my cock like Slash loves rock  
I'm your fack, Get up on your bare back  
When they find you they're gonna find you on the ceiling _

_Bashed up! Gashed up! You ain't got no feeling!  
Stick 'em in a wheelchair, I'm your favourite nightmare  
I'm gonna die hard like Bruce fucking Willis  
I am not sick I'm just simply the illest, Uh huh _

_It's on like donkey kong  
On, on, on like donkey kong  
It's on like donkey kong  
On, on, on like donkey kong _

_Bitch, I don't know if you can handle this schlong  
Go, Go long I'm hung like King Kong _

Stefan started screaming the words while I just kept dancing around the room laughing like little school girl.

_Chopping through the butcher's shop, Racking the meat  
You'll climax so hard the autotunes'll make your ears bleed  
Getting fucked from behind his head on the pelvis  
I'm down for deep anal, Bitch, I'm not about the cervex _

_Blonde Barbie Ken, Fuck that hollister shit  
I'm more queer than Clay Aiken with aberzombie and bitch  
And when you come back yelping for a second helping  
You'll be screaming "Jayy Von!" while I'm motherfucking felching! _

_Neck, Back, Sack then onto the scrotum  
Got more fucking crack than the hoods and harlem  
Spray me, Don't date me; Use your mouth not your hand  
I'd swallow your cum like vodka if my name was Linday Lohan _

_If there's a way, There's a train, Ride it on me  
I'll be your railroad baby, Just give me your seat  
This faggot just fucked your girl, She got rid off her pussy  
Sewed her snatch, Got a dick just so she could fuck me! _

Stefan started dancing along with me not singing any but just dancing like crazy.

_It's on like donkey kong  
On, on, on like donkey kong  
It's on like donkey kong  
On, on, on like donkey kong_

_Bitch, I don't know if you can handle this schlong  
Go, Go long I'm hung like King Kong _

_I'm slamming bitches like Kong slams a barrel  
Fuck more witches like I'm Captain Jack Sparrow  
Cock so good I had to put it in a song  
It's wrong, wrong, wrong like Gaga's got a ding dong _

_Slamming them like barrels _

_Go, Go ape shit, Go ape shit  
Go, Go ape shit, Go ape shit _

Stefan and I both sang the last part together while dancing our asses off just having the times of our lives.

_It's on like donkey kong  
On, on, on like donkey kong  
It's on like donkey kong  
On, on, on like donkey kong _

_Bitch, I don't know if you can handle this schlong  
Go, Go long I'm hung like King Kong _

_I'm slamming bitches like Kong slams a barrel  
Fuck more witches like I'm Captain Jack Sparrow  
Cock so good I had to put it in a song  
It's wrong, wrong, wrong like Gaga's got a ding dong!_

Just as the song finished we both fell on the bed breathless and laughing so hard tears were brimming our eyes but were never going to spill over. After we calmed down from our laughing fit we had a pillow that ended with us having to but Esme new pillows for our bedroom. After our pillow fight we decided to heat things up.

I slowly pushed Stefan down until he was lying down on the bed. I ran my hands down his stone, hard chest and placed a couple of kisses on it. I swung my legs around and straddled his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a soft slow kiss on my lips. I deepened the kiss and tangled my fingers in his soft hair. Well you know what happens after that.

After our 'session' I went downstairs still in the lace bustier and red boy shorts that I just quickly grabbed off the floor to get some blood pouches that Carlisle has stored for us if we want it. I walked into the kitchen to see Emmett sitting there drinking a beer.

"Damn girl what have you been doing?" Emmett said in his loud booming voice. He wasn't drunk just his normal self but everyone came downstairs to see me in my little outfit and my sex hair. Everyone started laughing at me. I frowned grabbed the pouches and stomped off back to my room.

"How come everyone was laughing?" He asked curiously. I ruffled my hair to show him what they were laughing at as well as what I was wearing. "Oh…" He tried to contain his laughter but it just came out.

"Keep laughing…the amount of seconds you keep laughing is the amount of days were your not gonna get any of this." I said motioning my body on the last part.

He stopped laughing immediately and ran to me threw me on the bed and got on top of me. Hehe like a said before you know what happens all night long.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter. Review and give me ideas of what you want me to do cause I'm starting to draw blanks.**

**~Elena**


	11. A late Christmas Special

**Chapter 11**

**A random idea came into my head and I'm adding to it. This is the Christmas Special! I hope you Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…or Christmas…and something else that I will explain at the end.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS LANGUAGE AND MILD SEXUAL THEMES. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.(like you care.)**_3 days before Christmas_

* * *

_Stefan POV_

Everyone was sitting in the living room watching Christmas movie re-runs. Edward was flipping through channels after the previous movie ended. Nessie and Jacob were already asleep in each other's arms. They were quite cute. Alice gasped.

"STOP. STOP. NO EDWARD GO BACK YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER!" Alice screamed. Everyone looked at her shocked. She rarely screamed unless it was for something she loved. Edward went back 2 channels and ended up on The Nightmare before Christmas, the Cullen's favorite family Christmas/ Halloween movie.

We continued to watch the movie singing along to all the songs and just fooling around. Elena had her head resting on my shoulder while I had my arms around her. Basically that's how everyone was with their partner.

_Edward POV_

I love my Bella…I sighed in content.

'_Hey yo Edward!' _Stefan called me through his mind. I turned my head towards him with an eyebrow raised. '_We need to hold the meeting soon. 3 days until Christmas we need to have the meeting!'_ That's right…I totally forgot about our meeting. Every year, a couple days before Christmas, the Cullen men (yeah were men) hold a meeting to discuss what we should get our ladies. A commercial for Kay jewelers came on and all the girls shook us to try and get us to pay attention.

"Every kiss begins with Kay…" The girls sang together. We men looked at each other and knew what we had to get our ladies.

_2 days until Christmas_

We men were out in Seattle's biggest mall looking for a Kay Jewelers. "Hey yo Edward found one!" Emmett screamed. We all turned around and saw one right where Emmett was pointing. We walked inside and a teenage girl who was working there gasped. She looked to be about our age, pale blue eyes that had way too much makeup on it, full lips that had too much lipstick and was the wrong color for her, very skinny, and overall she was just downright ugly. She even looked a little man-ish. She walked over to us using what I guessed to be her 'sexy' walk but it looked like she had a wedgie.

"Do you boys need any help?" she asked us lightly touching Stefan's arm. He shuddered violently. SHE HAD A FUCKING MAN VOICE! Excuse me for my language but it was true. She/he was hitting on Stefan. Poor Kid.

"U-u-umm no thanks" Stefan forced out. Reading his thought he wanted to scream and run. "Let me know if you need any help." He/she said winking at him. We quickly picked out the jewelry we were going to give our women, paid for them and left.

Once we got into my Volvo everyone started laughing loudly except for Stefan who was whimpering in fright. "It's alright buddy." Jasper told him lightly rubbing his arm. Stefan shuddered.

The girls were still out hunting when we got home. We quickly wrapped the gifts and placed them under the beautifully decorated tree in our living room. '_Hey yo Edward we still need to decide who gets to do the Christmas Balls.'_ Emmett told me through his mind. The Christmas Balls is a thing we Cullen men do every year. The girls have no idea what we do. Every year at Christmas time we have a Cullen man do something that requires balls. As in dick balls. This year we are making Stefan do it.

"Stefan, you have the honor of proceeding with the Christmas Balls this year." Carlisle said. Stefan's eyes widen and he turned paler if that was even possible. He started thinking about things he could do but then he blocked me. Hopefully this kid has enough balls.

_Stefan POV_

_Christmas Eve_

The whole Cullen clan was at home doing their own last minute Christmas gifts and such. Esme was making a mini Christmas dinner for Nessie since she will be the only one eating.

Carlisle was in his study trying to figure out if Santa Claus was real or a myth. Rosalie was in her and Emmett's bed room getting Emmett's Christmas gift ready if you know what I mean. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.

Bella was doing the same but for Edward of course. Alice was in her and Jasper's room searching the future to see what people's reaction would be when they opened her gifts.

Edward was sitting in the love seat across from me and Elena with Jasper on his lap reading a newspaper.

Elena was sitting on my lap of course like always but I never complain. We were watching the cartoon version of How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

I was still thinking of what to do for the Christmas Balls. An idea popped into my head it was genius and would definitely get the house going. I quietly laughed evilly but Elena heard it. She turned around in my lap and gave me her signature 'what the fuck' look. I shrugged and she turned back around. I quickly texted Bella asking her to put her shield around me until I told her to take it off. 5 minutes later I felt her shield go around me.

I started trailing kisses from the crook of her neck to her jaw line. She tilted her head to give me more space to "explore". I snaked my arms around her stomach and lifted her shirt slightly exposing some of her stomach. Edward and Jasper didn't notice. When I kissed my way back down the crook of her neck, I started sucking on her sensitive spot occasionally biting it which would make her moan. I lifted her shirt up higher and rubbed my hands in circles on her bare stomach. She moaned. "Do you like that baby?" I whispered seductively low enough for only her to hear. She nodded slightly. I raised my hands higher until I got to the underwire of her black lace bra. She whimpered when I lowered my hands back to her stomach. I smiled against her neck. She started grinding her ass on dick. I growled and moaned at the same time which only made her grind harder against me. My mind was saying no not here but little Stefan jr. was screaming take me now! I ran my hands down her sides and tugged at her shorts.

"WILL YOU TWO GET A ROOM PLEASE? I CAN'T DEAL WITH ALL THIS LUST!" Jasper screamed at us. Elena gasped then buried her face in my chest. I glared at Jasper and kissed Elena's hair.

"It's safe to come out love." I whispered to her. She peeked up at me through her long eyelashes. I leaned down and kissed her gently. I picked her up bridal style and took her to our room. No we didn't have sex that night because I don't like having sex when our family is around. Besides, I was saving up for tomorrow if you know what I mean. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.

_Christmas morning_

_Elena POV _

Yay, yay, yay, yay. It was Christmas! We already exchanged gifts. The boys got us beautiful diamond necklaces, bracelets, and/ or rings. We got the boys gold embedded watches with stainless steel. Nessie got a shit load of electronics. Jacob wasn't here for once. He was spending Christmas with his family and the pack.

We were all sitting in the living room sitting around a fire enjoying this Christmas day. Stefan and I were making out as usual.

We heard the whole family clear their throats loudly. We pulled away from each other and looked at our family annoyed.

"Come on Elena lets go find somewhere private." Stefan said rudely. I was shocked. He was never rude. We ran upstairs and into our bathroom. He motioned for me to be quiet and not say anything. I obeyed. For once.

"We are going to have a shower together. Fully clothed." He whispered so quietly that even I had trouble hearing him. I nodded knowing that he was doing this to get back at the family. He turned the shower on and we got in still clothed. Stefan slowly brought his lips to mine and kissed me passionately. He backed me up against the shower wall. He pulled away to wink at me. He mouthed 'act like were having sex'. I smiled and nodded and brought my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him deeply. He moaned.

"Fuck...Elena." His voice was so sexy I nearly dropped to the ground but instead I hit my head against the shower wall. That gave me an idea. I kept bumping back into the shower wall to create more sound . He caught on and thrust his hips back and forth with mine to create more sound.

"mmmmm Stefan more…harder," I moaned loudly I heard a gasp downstairs as he sped up his thrusting bumping me into the wall.

I was about to start laughing but Stefan kissed me before I could make a sound. After a while we just decided to have a quickie. We stayed in the shower for about half an hour longer before he turned off the shower and we changed.

I put on a red and black plaid shirt with black skinny jeans and red converse and the diamond necklace Stefan bought for me. Stefan was wearing a black graphic t- shirt and tight blue skinny jeans and grey vans. We left our hair wet to prove what we "did". I still don't get the full story though and I have a feeling I never will. The whole family was looking at us like we just turned human out of the blue.

"YOU GUYS HAD SEX! IN THE SHOWER WHILE WE WERE HOME?" Edward screamed. I knew that Stefan told him something from his mind because Edward started laughing like crazy. He patted his back. "Good job kid." The rest of us looked confused still including me. Eh oh well. I had fun hehe.

The day went by fast since Stefan and I went out deep into the forest and got it on in Edward and Bella's meadow. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. What a very Merry Christmas!

**I'm sorry it took so long. I was gonna have this up yesterday but my computer went all psycho and deleted the chapter and wouldn't recover it so I had to write it again with the little time that I had. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh by the way the whole thing with Stefan and Elena in the shower was not mine. It was from another story called Is your Fridge Running by isabellsah Cullen. Seriously that story was amazing and it kept me laughing and its very fluffy. Go read it and tell her Rated-Elena sent you. She hasn't updated in a long time but still go read it. I've covered that up. HOPE YOU HAD A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	12. Shocks and Meadow Sex

**Sorry its late i went away for the weekend and couldn't upload. **

**Disclaimer: I want twilight but life is full of disappointments sighh**

_Edward POV_

It was a regular Saturday in the household: Nessie was with Rover, Bella dragged out of the house to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme are just never around so I don't even bother, Jasper and Stefan were out hunting, and Emmett and Elena were doing god knows what this time.

I was sitting in front of my piano just making chords not doing anything special.

Elena walked in the room trying to hold in her laughter. Oh boy here it goes.

"Yes Elena, may I help you?" I asked politely with a pinch of annoyance.

She came over and sat beside me on my piano bench. She started wiping her arm on my arm like there was something on it.

I let her continue then when she finished she ran out the room giggling. I shrugged and continued my piano playing until my arm started burning.

I quickly ripped on my shirt incase it was on fire. It wasn't but my arm was still burning.

"ELENA!" I yelled.

"Yeeeessss?" she said innocently. She never and will never be innocent. Even Stefan knows.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I asked.

"It's called friction dumbass." She said in a 'duh' tone then walked out the room.

Alrighty then.

_1 hour later_

I was still practicing on my piano when Elena came in again.

"Yes Elena?" I said without even turning around to look at her.

She was wearing hot pink wool socks. She laid out a rug as a pathway from her to me. She stepped on the rug and drug her feet over to me. She stuck out one finger and poked me.

A great amount of electricity went through my body. I spazed out for about 2 more minutes then I calmed down. Elena and Emmett were both on the ground laughing. They both ran out the room.

_3 hours later_

_Elena POV_

I was in me and Stefan's bed room reading Evermore.(**It's a good book XD)**

I just get to the part where Ever is in Damen's house and finds him with Haven all beaten and bloody looking.

Just as I finish the chapter, I close the book and put it on our massive book shelf across the room, and then I go lie on our unnecessary bed.

I close my eyes for 2 seconds and open them to gaze into the dark pools of liquid topaz eyes. I smile up at Stefan while he does the same.

He has the 'look 'in his eyes but I shake my head saying _not now_ winking at him. He whimpers and pouts adorably so I just laugh and kiss his pouting lips. He kisses me back with much more force that I expected as I wrap my arms up around his neck.

This turns into a heated makeout session that ends with Stefan and I both having to run out to Bella and Edward's Meadow for a little while. Wink wink nudge nudge.

_2 hours later_

_Stefan POV_

"Oh god Stefan…" my Elena moaned seductively in my ear. We were on a roll with 51 orgasms in the matter of 2 hours. I flipped over so I was on top slowing down my pace teasing her.

"Oh god don't fuck with me Stefan!" she screamed.

I chuckled darkly and slowed down even more. She cracked.

"I SWEAR TO GOD STEFAN, IF YOUDON'T FUCK ME HARD RIGHT NOW I WILL RIP YOUR JEWELS OFF AND MAKE A MOTHERFUCKING DILDO!" she screamed loudly.

I laughed and picked up my pace greatly earning a gasp and moan. We kept going for another hour or so until we heard voices.

"Edward slow down!" Elena and I both froze. Both of our head turned in the direction of the voices.

A couple of seconds later in came Bella and Edward….

**OOOOHHHH cliffy! Haha its crappy but I'll hopefully have the next one up soon. Review….or I'll bite you…hard.**


	13. Meadow Sex part 2 and Wedding Plans

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts deedleedeedlee**

**Jasper: You can have all the coconuts you want but you can't have my family.**

**Me: Dammit. Can I have Stefan?**

**Jasper: Yes**

**Me: WOO! COCONUTS!**

**Warning: Slightly OCC Edward. You've been warned.**

_Previously…_

_"Edward slow down!" Elena and I both froze. Both of our head turned in the direction of the voices._

_A couple of seconds later in came Bella and Edward…_

_Now…_

_Edward POV_

STEFAN AND ELENA?

IN OUR MEADOW!

_Bella POV_

ELENA AND STEFAN?

NAKED! HAVING SEX IN OUR MEADOW!

_Elena POV_

Oh shit. Bella and Edward. Their gonna have my ass.

"Good luck baby…" I whispered to Stefan then transformed into an invisible ninja then ran off making ninja noises.

_Stefan POV_

Great.

Elena left me to die with Edward and Bella. I quickly stood up and got dressed. I tried to run but Edward caught me by the arm. Almost tearing it off. He turned me around sharply and grabbed me by the shoulders. The look in his eyes were so terrifying that I actually shuddered in fear. I think he might kill me.

Once I thought that, he smiled a cynical and dark smile that showed absolutely no mercy.

"So Edward…how about them dodgers?" I asked the first thing that came into my mind. His expression didn't change. I tried something that Elena did years ago.

"OH MY GOD BELLA!" I screamed trying to point behind him with no avail.

He released me immediately and turned around to Bella. She was standing there with a murderous look in her eyes.

I took that opportunity and ran. I ran faster than I ever ran in my entire life. I caught the scent of Elena and followed it.

It led me back to the Cullen household. I stopped at the doorway of Elena and I's bedroom.

"Hey Stefan, did you know the panda is the most racist animal? It's black, white, and Asian!" Edward told me in a monotonous voice. I looked at him confused but saw what he was holding.

He was holding Elena in a choking position with her struggling against his grip. In his other hand was a lighter. It was dangerously to her. I gulped loudly.

"Yes that's right young boy, you should be scared for your lovely fiancé." Edward said in a dark creepy voice. I took a step toward him but he tightened the grip around Elena's neck. She gasped.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Elena screamed in annoyance.

She kicked Edward in the balls from behind automatically releasing her. She grabbed the lighter out of his hand and put it in her back pocket and ran into my open arms. I kissed the top of her head making sure she was okay.

I knew Edward would never intentionally hurt her. Edward did something that surprised me:

"Oh hey Stefan." He paused lowering his voice "Elena." He said like he didn't know what just happened. Elena started laughing hysterically.

"When Edward and Bella came into our meadow did you even look at me?" Elena asked. I shook my head no.

"Well I met this vampire chick who has the power bring out peoples dark side and just make them angry. I wanted to try it out so I transformed into her and made Bella and Edward's dark side come out. Well not really Bella but more Edward. That's why Edward doesn't remember anything because once I stop focusing, it wears off and he doesn't remember anything that happened." Elena stated.

"So Edward and Bella don't remember us in their meadow?" I asked curiously. She laughed.

"Of course they do silly, that's why they're right behind you waiting for me to finish so they can kill us." She said like there was no problem. She, again, transformed into an invisible ninja and just through the window making ninja noises.

I groaned knowing I will now have to take the punishment for Elena too.

"Got that right." Edward said.

He walked up to me and punched me in the face. One for me and one for Elena, on each side of my face.

Bella walked up and bitch slapped me on both cheeks. I sighed in shame.

Esme walked in and had me over her lap. She spanked me twice on each ass cheek. Damn that woman can spank. I won't be able to sit for days.

Carlisle walked in and gave me a 2 hour lecture on right and wrong. One hour in right, and one hour on wrong.

_4 hours later_

Elena thought it was safe to come back skipping the punishments, which luckily she did, but I have my own.

"Elena, since I took everyone's punishment and you got none, I will punish you. No sex for each time I was punished from each person. So that makes it 10 so no sex for 10 weeks." I said firmly. She pouted but accepted.

We spent the next couple of days planning our wedding. Yes our first one. We wanted to wait until we were old enough in human years.

I am now 24 and Elena is 23 and we're both ready. We were talking about where our honeymoon should be and we both agreed on Isle Esme. Well with the permission of Carlisle and Esme of course.

Elena was ecstatic on becoming Mrs. Elena Dreas. I was ecstatic for Elena to be my wife and to officially be able to call her mine.

All of the girls went out shopping for Elena's bridal dress and all the bridesmaid dresses. Bella was the maid of honor, of course, and Edward was the best man.

Since Elena had no parents Carlisle and Esme would be handing her off. Nessie was going to be the flower girl even though she is already 17 and fully grown.

It's just going to be a small wedding with a few close friends and family. Elena and I don't like big crowds. We just want small and cozy.

All the boys went out shopping as well for tuxes and such. I was literally skipping through the store because I was just so happy of the thought of marrying my beloved Elena.

"Beloved my ass." Edward said. I shot him a glare and tripped him when he walked by me.

"Stick that in your juice box and suck it." I said laughing. Everyone joined in except for Edward who was still on the ground.

We all returned back home around the same time which was good so we could discuss what he bought and shit like that.

Once we finished we went our separate ways and just did whatever we needed to do. In my case it was to cuddle with Elena watching movies quoting all the cheesy love lines in her ear earning a giggle or two.

**Hope you liked it. I'll try to get the next one out soon it shouldn't take too long since I already have what's going to happen and such. Review!**

**~Elena**


	14. Wedding!

**Elena and Stefan's Wedding! Awww! I'm keeping the last name Salvatore for Stefan but the whole Vampire Diaries thing doesn't exist in this story. With that technically I don't own anybody except for Elena who is me. Anyway Enjoy!**

_Alice POV_

Sun gone. Check

Surprise outside wedding. Check

Bride and Groom. Check

Maid of Honor and Best Man. Check

The Denali Clan, The Amazon Coven, random human friends, Charlie and the Wolf Pack. Check

Rings. Check

I continued to check off everything on my list for the wedding. Everyone was frantically going over what they needed and getting ready.

Today was Elena and Stefan's wedding day. The two of them are very excited but Elena might be getting on the nervous side a bit too much.

She was in my bathroom getting her hair and makeup done by me, Bella and Rosalie. Ness and Esme was directing people into the forest where their wedding was supposed to take place.

Elena and Stefan thinks that it's going to be right here at the house like Bella and Edward's wedding was but everyone else knew that it was somewhere in the beautiful forest.

"I-I can't do this!" Elena suddenly exclaimed. We all rolled our eyes at her. This was the sixth time she said this.

"Yes, you are honey. You look gorgeous and Stefan will probably faint when he sees you. If it were physically possible." Rosalie said in a soothing tone. Bella and I both nodded. Elena took a deep breath and calmed down.

About 15 minutes later we finished her hair and makeup. She looked gorgeous, of course. We snuck her into my closet avoiding the men and changed into our dresses.

Elena's wedding dress was a slight cream color and was very basic. It was a classic wedding dress with jewels along her bust and puffed out slightly at the waist. She had a tiara in her hair, silver hoop earrings, and the diamond bracelet Stefan bought her on their 1 year anniversary, with silver peep toe pumps. She looked so beautiful. She twirled around to give us a 360 and Rosalie looked like she would cry any moment if she could. Elena looked up to Rosalie as a second mother and you know moms, always crying at their daughter's wedding. Elena went up to Rose and hugged her tight. The two of them broke down into tearless sobs.

I quickly snapped a picture of the beautiful moment. After about 2 minutes they both calmed down and broke apart. Someone knocked on my door.

"If you're a man and your last name is Cullen or Salvatore you better pray that I don't come out of this room." I screamed at the door.

"It's Nessie! I need to change into my dress!" She yelled back through the door.

I opened the door, grabbed my niece's arm and pulled her inside the room quickly.

"Damn Auntie Alice! You're so tiny yet so strong. I just don't get it!" Nessie said while rubbing her arm as if it was hurting. It wasn't by the way. Turned around and saw Elena looking at herself in the mirror.

"Aww! Auntie Elena you look so beautiful!" Nessie said almost cooing as if she were talking to a baby. Elena laughed and thanked her. I ran into my closet and gave Nessie her dress. She walked into the bathroom and changed.

Nessie's dress was satin dress shading from pink to purple with a little belt right below her bust. It ended right above her knees. She had silver platform pumps and her hair was in an elegant bun.

Everyone else's dress was a satin, blue, halter dress that went down to about the knee. The shoes were silver, bejeweled high heeled sandals. Our hair was also in an elegant bun. Elena was the one whose hair was down and curled in different places.

Elena was sitting in front of my vanity looking at herself. She was smiling at her reflection and was taking deep breaths.

I sneaked under her and placed her garter up on her thighs. She jumped when she felt my hands on her legs. We both laughed. She stopped laughing and turned back to the mirror and looked at her reflection with doubt. I smiled a soothing smile and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"You're beautiful. Don't ever forget that. In fact, look at the hunk your MARRYING today! You are one lucky chick. I'm not saying Jasper isn't a hunk, trust me he is, but goddamn Stefan is like perfect." She laughed. I grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Your perfect." I said. She smiled and thanked me. She looked in the mirror once more then got up.

We spent the next couple of minutes taking the 'before wedding 'pictures. Esme and Carlisle came in and hugged and kissed her forehead.

I handed all of the women their bouquet and gave Nessie her basket full of tulip petals. Everyone hugged Elena and went downstairs except for Carlisle.

_Elena POV_

I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down. There was no reason to but it still helps. Carlisle was the only one left with me since he was walking me down the aisle in about 10 minutes. He grabbed my hands and faced me.

"Elena. I have never told you this but I have always thought of you as a part of the family. I am so very excited for you to go on and carry on your original name and our name." Carlisle told me.

"Stefan is a great man and I know that he will treat you right. If he doesn't you know who to come to. Those were Emmett's words not mine." He said laughing at the end. My eyes were already filled with tears. I hugged him tight and told him the words I never told him before.

"I love you daddy." I said looking up at him through my "tears".

He smiled and hugged me tighter. "I love you too Elena." He told me. I ended our little father-daughter embrace when Alice yelled up at us to get going.

Carlisle offered me his arm like the gentleman he is and I took it. We walked together outside of the house, through the woods until we could hear music.

The wedding march started playing and Nessie walked down the aisle by herself sprinkling red and white tulip petals along the way. Next, Alice and Jasper happily skipped down the aisle. Not literally. Next were Rosalie and Emmett. Then Bella and Edward went down. The crowd stood up. My breath hitched in my throat.

Carlisle squeezed my arm reassuringly. I flashed him a quick smile then made my way down the aisle. I quietly gasped when I saw the décor.

It was very sweet and simple, just the way I like it. The chairs were wooden, there were no random streaming lights anywhere which was perfect, and there was a stone platform at the end of the aisle that was surrounded by logs.

Standing on the platform was my husband-to-be Stefan. He looked amazing. He was wearing a simple black tuxedo with a white shirt. His hair was still slightly messy the way I like it but I looked well done.

Everything was just so perfect I wanted to cry.

We reached the end of the aisle; Carlisle kissed my forehead and handed me over to Stefan. He walked us over to where the priest was and we stood facing each other.

We both looked deeply into each other's as the priest started his wedding thing. The look in his eyes basically said 'how did I get so lucky'. I smiled at him and he did the same. My concentration broke when I heard the priest say my name.

"Elena you have chosen to say your own vows. You may begin." The priest told me. I took a deep breath, took Stefan's hands, and looked deep into his eyes.

"Stefan. My love, my soul, my everything. I am so happy that I have you in my life. If I didn't have you my life would have been meaningless. I love you with all my heart forever and always." I said my voice cracking as if I were about to cry.

"Stefan you have chosen to say your own vows also. You may begin." The priest told Stefan. He also took a deep breath.

"Elena. From the first time I laid eyes on you I knew you were the girl for me. Nothing has changed after that day. My feelings grow stronger every time I see you, hear you talk, or even hear you breath." He chuckled a bit. "I love every single thing about you and nothing will ever change that." He finished smiling lovingly.

"Elena April Cullen, do you take Stefan Jonathan Salvatore as your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health till death do you part?" the priest asked me.

"I do." I said confidently but lovingly at the same time.

"Stefan Jonathan Salvatore, do you take Elena April Cullen as your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health till death do you part?" He asked again.

"I definitely do." Stefan said with the biggest smile on his face.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said to us.

Stefan grabbed me and dipped me down like when you're dancing.

"Welcome to the family Mrs. Salvatore." He whispered in my ear then kissed me slowly but passionately. I smiled into the kiss as he brought me back up to a standing position.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore!" The priest announced.

Stefan and I walked down the aisle almost skipping happily with rice being pelted at us with Emmett trying to purposely get it into our eyes but failing miserably.

Alice moved everyone into the reception hall which was tents about half a mile away from the Cullen house.

**There will be another part to this coming soon. Review please!**


	15. Wedding Reception and Goodbyes

**I'm sorry that it's late. I've been sooo busy. School, extracurricular activities and just so much more. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody they belong to Stephanie Meyer or to that person who wrote Vampire Diaries except for Elena because that's me!**

* * *

_Stefan POV_

_I'm married, I'm married, I'm married to a beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, loving, and just all around amazing woman! La di da di da di di da! _I happily chanted over and over in my head.

Edward came over to me and Elena and congratulated us. After Edward, it was Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle, Nessie, Rosalie, Alice, and basically everyone came to congratulate us.

As Elena and I were making our way to the reception hall, I glanced at her and saw that she still had the same smile on her face.

"Someone's happy." I said to her. She looked at me incredulously.

"I just got married! Of course I'm happy you dumb fuck." She said almost screaming at me. I laughed her reaction.

I stopped in front her and rested my forehead on hers.

"I love you Mrs. Elena April Salvatore, forever and always." I whispered to her. She smiled.

"As I love you Mr. Stefan Jonathon Salvatore, forever and always." She whispered sweetly in my ear.

I kissed her softly and slowly. She kissed me back with a little more force and wrapped her arms around my neck. As the kiss grew more intense, I wrapped my arms around her body and lifted her off the ground. She smiled into the kiss and giggled.

"Starting the honeymoon a little early I see." Emmett said interrupting us. Reluctantly we broke apart and I placed Elena back on the ground.

Elena smacked Emmett upside the head, grabbed my hand and continued to make our way to the reception hall.

Right when we entered the reception hall, everyone broke into applause and cheering.

Most of us had dinner (**humans and the werewolves only**), and were enjoying themselves until it was time for toasts.

Emmett made a blood and champagne concoction that was surprisingly good and best of all safe…I think. Oh well.

Edward and Bella went up on the stage and Edward spoke into the mic.

"I've known Elena since she was thirteen years old and as wild as 13 year olds can get. She was always so full of energy and life." Bella started. Elena was smiling in embarrassment. "I mean she was literally bouncing off the walls, it was crazy. The first day I saw Elena with Stefan, Edward was like 'OH HELL TO THE NO' and he sort of grounded her himself." She said slowly.

A bottle of champagne was thrown at Edward but of course he dodged it.

"SHE WASN'T FINISHED! Anyways, she ignored me for a month. Rosalie started to get pissed off at me and I let her be with the guy." He paused and winked at Elena. I looked at her and she was shocked.

"After I gave her that freedom, oh lordy she was all over the poor guy! I mean you could hear them going at it at 2 in the morning, we even caught them in Bella and mine's meadow!" He laughed. "Well, I love you both as my brother and sister and I wish you guys the best. To Elena and Stefan!" they cheered raising their glasses before they both drunkenly walking off the stage. The crowd cheered and clapped.

Emmett and Rosalie walked on stage and Emmett opened his mouth to say something but Rosalie butted in.

"Like Bella said I've also known Elena since she was 13 years old and as crazy as pack of wolves fighting over a piece of meat." Rosalie said and giving a slight glare to the pack. "I looked at her as my own daughter. She's so sweet and kind, she's like Esme's twin. I love you Elena. And Stefan. You're like my son and you are so sweet to my baby girl and I know you won't hurt her and if you do I will personally kill you." She said in the sweetest voice imaginable. I gulped because I knew it was true. Emmett moved in front of the mic and I braced myself for what was to come.

"Elena you've been my partner in crime since I first met you and I got something for Edward after your honeymoon. I love you like my little sister and I wish you and Stefan the best. Stefan…I love you man, your like my bro and I'm here for yeah. To Elena and Stefan!" Emmett cheered. The whole crowd was shocked that Emmett had said something non-idiotic and actually meaningful for him.

I looked over at Elena and her jaw was on the ground. I laughed and kissed right under her jaw. She closed her mouth and smiled at me sweetly. The rest of the family went up and said a little something for us.

After I sat Elena down on a chair and I crouched before her. I ran my hand up her legs under her dress very slowly until I started to reach her center. She was squirming and trying to hold in a moan. I ran my hand back down until they reached her lace garter. I slowly pulled it down and removed it. I came back up and kissed her passsionatley. I knew she wanted to take me right here and now but she knew not to.

Alice led us over to a massive cake that was vanilla cake with lemon custard on the inside. It was Elena's favorite type of cake when she was human. We both cut the cake and served each other a morsel of the cake. We both downed it but Elena decided it would be funny to smother cake in my face. We both laughed then I brought her close and rubbed the cake from my face to hers.

We cleaned off our faces and I took my beautiful wife's hand and led her to the dance floor. Alice said she was going to pick our song and we were both kind of skeptical about it.

I put my arm around her waist and grabbed her hand softly. She smiled and rested her hand on my shoulder. The music started and Elena and I both smiled. This was our favorite song because it was so true. It was No day but Today from Rent.

_There is no future  
There is no past  
Thank God this moment's not the last  
_

_There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret or  
Life is yours to miss_

_No other road no other way_  
_No day but today_

_Will I lose my dignity(I can't control)_  
_Will someone care(My destiny)_  
_Will I wake tomorrow(I trust my soul)_  
_From this nightmare(My only goal)_

_MEN__  
There's only now(Is just to be)  
There's only here(Without)  
Give in to love(You)  
Or live in fear(The hand gropes)  
No other path(The ears her)  
No other way( The pulse beats)  
No day but today  
_

_WOMEN(at the same time as the men)__  
'Cause I die  
Without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you_

_MEN__  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today_

NO DAY BUT TODAY!

The whole time everyone was snapping pictures of the both of us, especially when she sweetly kissed me.

The song finished and Carlisle came over to dance with his daughter. After the dance, Elena was in 'tears'.

All of the women gathered around and Elena stood in front of them. She smiled, turned around and threw the bouquet behind her. It landed in the hands of the he/she I saw when us Cullen men went to the mall to buy the girls their Christmas gifts. I guess it was a she then.

_Elena POV_

Oh my god everything was perfect! I couldn't have asked for a more perfect wedding. I'm now officially Mrs. Elena April Salvatore! I couldn't help but squeal. Stefan looked at me and knew exactly what I was thinking. He smiled and leaned in.

"Now, now Mrs. Salvatore, we'll be leaving for our honeymoon soon." He whispered. He kissed the tip of my nose and left to go talk to Edward about some sex tips. I don't know why because he's already perfect the way he is. I saw Edward shudder.

'Suck on that mothersucker,' I thought to him. He glared at me.

I smiled then was pulled by a strong arm. I was gonna scream until I turned and realized that it was just Alice.

"What the hell Alice?" I yelled at her. Some people turned as she dragged me into the house. She dragged me up the stairs into her room and let go of me. She danced into her closet and took out a pretty strapless white dress with a blue floral print on the skirt.

Alice came over and unzipped my dress and gave me the dress and told me to go to her closet and change. I went in, let my dress fall, and put on the dress that went up to right before my knees. She left my hair the way it is and touched up my makeup.

We walked out of the house and I saw Stefan in a dark pair of jeans with a white button up shirt with a stripped cardigan over it and black vans. He looked so handsome. He looked up and when he saw me, he smiled.

He walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Hello gorgeous, you ready for our honeymoon?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I told him. He gently took my hand and we walked outside where everyone was waiting to say goodbye. Carlisle and Esme came and said goodbye first. Then it was Bella and Edward, then Emmett and Rosalie, then Alice and Jasper. Since the pack basically loves me and Stefan, they came and gave me the biggest bear (or wolf if you want) hug each and they did their secret goodbye handshake with Stefan. I thought it was adorable. Nessie came up running to me and hugged me tight. I've always been close to Ness because I've remember most of my teenage years than everyone else and she just always felt most comfortable around me.

"I'm gonna miss you Auntie Elena." She said with sadness in her voice. I kissed her forehead.

"I'll be home soon and when I get back you and me are going to a have a spa day." I told her and she smiled. She squeezed me tight then let go.

Stefan took my hand and led me inside of the car. The driver started up the car and the both of us stuck our heads outside the window waving goodbye. Everyone waved back throwing rice at our 'just married' car.

We were in the car for about 30 minutes until we got to the airport. Carlisle let us use his private jet as long as we didn't have sex in it. Once the jet was fueled up we got into it and took off towards Rio de Janiero.

Once we arrived we took a helicopter to Isle Esme. As a gift for Esme and Carlisle we kids put in a helicopter landing on the island for another way to get to the island. They loved it too.

We arrived at the island and Stefan assisted me out of the helicopter. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the house. He carried me up the stairs, went into the blue room and he dropped me on to the bed.

I sat up but Stefan pushed me back down and got on top of me. He kissed me ever so softly then it started to get more intense. I ran my fingers through his hair as he unzipped my dress and pulled it down leaving me in the lace set Alice made me wear. I ripped his shirt of impatiently and pulled it down leaving him in his boxers. They were pink. I giggled.

Soon every single piece of clothing was discarded on the floor. We spent our wedding night enjoying ourselves and having the most passionate sex we've ever had.

**Again I'm soo sorry that it's like 2 weeks late but school and sports and all that jazz. Since I'm on spring break I'll try and have the next one up by the end of the week. Please review! I'll love you forever :)**


End file.
